


Lady Odo

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Fear Play, Ferengi, Genderplay, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Quickies, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Shapeshifting, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Quark is very uncomfortable with Odo looking like that, but things very quickly escalate.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Kira Nerys/Odo, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Kudos: 7





	1. sick thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> O- Odo  
> K- Kira  
> Q- Quark  
> E- Ezri  
> M-Miles  
> G- Garak  
> B-Bashir

A traumatised Q falls onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. O lives directly above him. He relives the event. 

The bar was noisy, as it should be. He was listening out for news about a certain shipment he wanted tabs on, when of course security shows up. A woman. Straight blond hair. Human. Tall. She casually walked at him.  
Q: I didn't think the Bajorans hired humans  
Q laughed as he kept tapping his padd. The hand slammed his padd down. The femanine voice spoke in a tone that shook him to his core.  
O: Hello Q  
Q: …No  
O: Yes. What are you looking at?  
Q is shaking looking right into her eyes  
Q: Why do you do this to me?   
O: Hm?  
Q: You change into objects I use everyday. You turn into animals and invade my daily life. You fused with a dead guy and scared the living daylights out of me … Why are you female?  
O: K liked it.   
Q turned a dark shade of tan orange. He could feel his ears swelling. There is a spike of shame as he realises what he's feeling goes much deeper than fear.  
O: Q? Are you alright?  
Q backs up. The gentle lady voice tears through him. O watches him shuffle into the back store room. O shrugs it off.  
Q is having a panic attack in the back room. He sits in the dark breathing quickly and shallow. He covers his eyes and decides his next move. 

The last thing he remembers doing is crawling through jefferies tubes to get to the habitat ring. Here he is. It's not fair, he thinks. The guy uses his abilities to make his life a living hell then goes right on ahead and turns into a supermodel because he felt like it.

Q hits his pillow and lays on his side. He can't lay on his front at the moment. That voice just keeps ringing in his head. It was smooth, but still held his inflections. Those deep blue eyes made him shiver. Why couldn't he have been an ugly woman. Why did he have to be tall and blonde and gentle.  
Thinking about HER was making it worse. What about all those times he was a dick? What about all those opportunities lost because of him? What about the plots foiled by his snooping? What about all the humiliation?!   
It didn't seem so bad when he remembered her new form. He could imagine that soft elegant hand overlapping his own-  
No. What is he talking about? That's O he’s thinking about. Maybe if he sleeps on it, tomorrow will be easier to think about. 

The next morning, he wakes up aching. He must have slept funny. O. The first coherent thought is O. He's gotta deal with her today.

At the bar, Mourn awaits the opening. Q checks the books, registers his staff and watches as O walks straight by to her office. K will be joining her for their review.  
As the day passes, his anxiety gets worse. When will she arrive? She's always finding some excuse to harass him. Why when he’s looking forward to it-  
No.  
E: Q?  
Q: Huh?  
E: I'm trying to order breakfast if you're done daydreaming.  
Q: Sorry counsellor, got distracted.  
E: By a certain someone?  
Q: How did you know?  
E: Everyone is talking about it. Even I can appreciate her new form  
Q: Really?  
E: You should hear what B has to say  
E giggles to herself  
Q: Counsellor? I have a psychology question for you  
E: Shoot  
Q: Am I gay?  
E: Because of O? No. no. You are attracted to her female form because you like women. That's as straight as you can get.  
Q: Oh thank god  
E: Now if you're done having a crisis .. my breakfast?  
Q: Oh right, sorry  
Q looked forward to seeing her now that was cleared up. It's just a body, he doesn't care about the O part. And low and behold, here she comes. 

Q smiles as O stares at him  
O: Feeling better?  
Oh that voice.   
Q: Much actually. What can I do for you?  
O: I need security footage from your holosuits from yesterday evening, that's why I came by yesterday  
Q: Tell me more  
O: Q, are you sure you're ok?  
Q: Doing just fine now, why?  
O: You seem … different  
Q: Have you seen yourself lately  
O: Q, if you're weirded out I can change back-  
Q: No! No, I don't want to cut your little experiment short  
Q looks her body up and down. O watches him stare. O pushes off the chair and leaves. Q stares at her backside as she walks out of the bar.  
There was something liberating about being able to sexualise the security chief like a dabbo girl. Someone with power who he could imagine doing him favours instead of blackmailing him. He wonders if the rest of the crew hold such opinions. E did mention B

The day drags on and B and M arrive early for their holosuit time.  
Q: Eager?  
M: I’ve been working since the early hours of the morning, I need a break  
Q: You call fighting an imaginary war a break  
B: It keeps your mind off work  
Q: And other things …  
B: What are you getting at?  
M: I know what he's getting at. His little perverted brain is working over time that's what  
B: Are we talking about O?  
M and Q: Yes!  
B: .. kinda gay isn't it?  
Q: Ah-Ah. I asked E. Its not gay if he is a she  
M: You're disgusting Q  
B: E has a point though. She's hot.   
Q: Told ya.   
B: Unless the attraction doesn't end at the female part  
M: Told ya  
Q: Of course it does. I hate O, but I like women. I'm not picky  
M: If O is currently your thing, it would seem so  
B smirks as he realises no matter what his thoughts on the situation, his bisexuallity makes him immune from this torment  
Q: Chief, even you have to admit … her new form is .. appealing  
M: I'm a married man. There's only one form I find appealing and she's wearing my wedding ring. Enjoy the company of your hand.  
M leaves with the last word. Q’s not bothered. He's got dabbo girls and a holosuite to entertain himself with  
B: Don't let him bother you Q. Just because he's married doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy our freedom.  
Q: What are you talking about?  
B: You're a single man. A businessman. You know what you like and you should enjoy it. See where it takes you.  
Q: Your bite marks are showing  
B covers the side of his neck and blushes. Q laughs  
B: O?  
Q jumps out of skin. B laughs and follows M.  
Maybe B had a point. If O’s form didn’t carry any memories of O as a guy, he would have already manipulated her into some thorough Oomox by now. But its O. O is with K. O is the security chief. O is a gorgeous woman. This is getting complicated. Maybe K has something to say about it.   
Q: F, take my shift.  
Q bolts out of the door  
Q: C, Locate K  
C: K is in the captain's office.  
Q finds himself bursting into the office. K looks over the padd and sighs  
K: If this is about O-  
Q: How-?  
K: E told me  
Q: What happened to confidentiality  
K: You’re not a patient  
Q: Loopholes. Alright, why is he doing this?  
K: SHE is trying out life as a woman because he never got to before he started working here.  
Q: That’s it? Not a social experiment? Not to torment the men of the station? Not to satisfy you?  
K: They're good supporting reasons, but no, she’s trying something out because she wants to. Nothing to do with you or any other inhabitants of DS9  
Q: I feel better actually.  
K: Before you go, could you tell B on your way out to stop staring at her. Shes too polite to tell him to fuck off.  
Q: Your words not mine.  
K nods. Q turns and leaves.  
B passes Q as he moves for the turbo lift  
Q: Oh doctor?  
B turns to face him  
Q: O says fuck off  
B stands in shock as Q smirks and the turbo lift lowers

O has been a woman for 3 days and she's meeting G who is more than curious about how she's doing.  
G: Details  
O: On what?  
G: All of it. B has most certainly taken a liking  
G sips his drink.  
O: B stopped staring a few days ago, I hoped he had gotten used to me like this.  
G: But how are you coping?  
O: Actually that's the problem. I was talking to K and she thinks I should be taking advantage of my new form.  
G: How so?  
O: Well she thinks I'm not experiencing all womanhood has to offer if I’m … avoiding certain experiences  
G: I recall asking for details  
O: She thinks I should see if I like guys  
G: Aahhhh… and that's why you wanted to talk to me?  
O: Don't take it like that. You talk to other women like this  
G: I usually talk about the aftermath, not hand out advice  
O: … Do you agree with K? Is it ... different?  
G: You're talking to the guy who's been top and bottom with male and female, I can say with certainty thats its different  
O hits the table  
G: I'm sure B would-  
O: Oh gods no, that would be weird.   
G: What's wrong with him?  
O: Nothings wrong with him, but the “aftermath” would be .. awkward  
G: Ah huh. Who are you considering?  
O: That's the problem. W is a bad idea. B is a bad idea. You're not into it. My deputies would never look at me the same way ever again.  
There is a long silence  
G: Q  
O: No.  
G: Why?  
O: I hate him. He hates me.  
G: Look at him  
O turns his head. Q is watching them from the other side of the room.  
G: That's not hatred I see in his eyes. He's been watching you like that since you were in eye shot.  
O turns back.  
O: You think he views me differently.  
G: Definitely, and I can prove it.

Q watches O strut over. G watches intently from their table  
Q: Well hello officer. What can I do ya for?  
O bends to place her elbows on the bar and keeps a stern look on her face  
O: G over there just told me some very pressing information regarding your business practice  
Q still smiling  
Q: Is that so?  
O: Information that could put you out of business  
Q: Keep talking  
O: Are you worried about what your staff will say when they testify against you?  
Q: As long as your presenting the evidence, the more they hand over the better

G: Well?  
O sits down  
O: You're right. He doesn't hate me. He's not scared of me. He's looking forward to my company  
G: He's perfect. Think about it, you could make that man bend over backward just to talk to you. You hold power over him with your title yes, but now you hold even more power over him .. in a social sense of the word.  
O: Still doesn't feel right  
G: Worst case scenario you hate it and go back to being a guy and he never talks about it again. Best case, you tell K it was amazing and you take all you can get out of him.  
O: Logically it makes sense ..  
G: Don't forget it was K’s idea  
O nods and thinks carefully.  
…  
O: How do I go about this?

O takes another stern stride toward Q who hasn't moved since she walked away the first time.  
Q: Don't tell me. I'm going to jail?  
O: You guessed correctly  
Q basically jumps over the bar, wrists together, a smile plastered across his face. O cuffs him and Q is joyfully dragged to the security office. Q is spun into the brig and O leans against the wall.  
O: Happy to see me are we? Or do you get off to being arrested now?  
Q: Does it add to my sentence if I am?  
O: I didn't even touch your ears  
Q: You didn't have to.  
Q is sat on the edge of his seat staring at her like a 14 year old high on hormones.  
O: Would you like me to touch your ears?  
Q: Yesplease  
O: Are you free this evening?  
Q: I am now. All evening.   
O: Would you like to decide what I wear?  
Q snorts  
Q: On ferenginar-  
O: Never mind, I'll pick myself  
O rolls her eyes and walks away.  
Q: O? How long am I in custody for?  
O: Will you behave if I drop the forcefield?  
Q: I'll do more than behave  
The forcefield is lowered.  
O: I'll see you at 8:11  
Q: Why so specific?  
O: My shift finishes at 8 and it takes 11 minutes to get to your quarters


	2. Why did she have to be hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip it if you don't like reading bad sex

8:10 at Q’s. Q is pacing. The whole situation is confusing. O put him in the brig, asked if he was turned on then organised a time for oomox. What was G telling her? Why is this ok by K? He sat down and took a shaky sip of his drink. Why is he nervous? He gets with chicks all the time. O is just a chick. She's tall. She's blonde. Those bright blue eyes.   
The door chimed  
Q: Enter?  
Q jumped to his feet. O’s head nearly hit the door frame. She's wearing low riding trousers, long in the leg and tight around the waist. Her top is also loose but short. The light colour scheme suits her fair skin and light straight hair.   
Q: You look lovely  
O looks around  
O: Do you say that to all the women who come through that door.  
O begins to walk around. Q watches her backside  
Q: Not at all.  
O stops at a shelf and inspects an item on it  
O: Is this from Risa?  
Q: Yes. The Risonians believe its a symbol of-  
O: I know what it is Q, I just wondered why you have it on display?  
Q stands beside O and inspects it too.  
Q: Fertility. Good luck. Happy memories. There are lots of reasons  
O: So its not because you're a sex pest?  
Q: Whoever told you that, I swear …  
O: Calm down Q, I’m trying to be friendly with you  
O pats him on the head and walks around the room again.  
Q: O … tell me the truth. Why are you here .. dressed like that?  
O: How much more obvious do you want me to be. If I were a dabbo girl, I'm sure I'd already be naked.  
Q nearly passes out at the thought.  
Q: But you're not some dabbo girl. You're the security chief. You're the shapeshifter of DS9. you're my mortal enemy and my best friend. If you want something from me, I'd rather you just say it  
O sits down.  
O: Do you want the whole truth?  
Q kneels in front of her and nods  
O: I changed sexes because I never got to decide which I liked better and just stuck to what the Cardassians and Bajorans recognised and associated with O. Not much has changed except how people view me.   
Q: And you offered me oomox because I can't keep my eyes off you?  
O: K thinks I'm missing a piece of the female experience. G agrees. Here I am.  
Q: So what are you waiting for?  
O: Me? I was expecting you-  
Q: What? O, you offered! I was expecting you-  
O grabbed Q’s ear and rubbed along the inside edge. Q moaned and struggled to sit up straight and still.  
O: Am I doing this right?  
Q: Mm you're hands are so soft  
O: I'll take that as a yes  
Q shuffled to face away from her but closer to the couch. Still on the floor. O took both ears and Q nearly melted.  
O: How do these things normally proceed?  
Q: You could finish me off by rubbing harder and faster  
Q chuckled to himself. O stayed slow and gentle. O’s hands got softer. Q heard the soft wave of liquid as O’s hands reverted back to a gelatinous state and kept rubbing. Q’s legs crossed quickly.  
O: Too much?  
Q: Keep going  
The liquid spread and the movement was pleasurable.  
O: Are you going to tell me how we proceed?  
Q moved out of the way of O’s hands which returned to their new shape.  
Q: Usually I would undress them into the bedroom  
O: Sorry to disappoint  
Q: We can still go there  
O: Q, take no offense, but I've always wanted to do this  
Q looks confused. O scoops him up and carries him off. Q doesn't even hold on  
Q: It's not often I'm the one being carried to bed  
O: You know, this is the first time I've ever carried you. You don't weigh much  
Q is dropped on the bed. O sits beside him  
O: Now what?  
Q: um .. We usually kiss  
O and Q make eye contact  
Q: We don't have to-  
O: I've kissed 3 people in my life. A, L and K  
Q: Would you mind if I was on that list?  
O changed voices  
O: Would you?  
Q: Ah! Go back  
O’s feminine voice laughs   
Q: Just for that-  
Q lunges at O and kisses her. They part after a brief moment  
Q: Something I never thought I'd do  
O: Keep going?  
Q: Sure.  
O and Q continue their passionate exchange. Q leans into O and slides his hands under her shirt. She lays down. He kneels between her legs  
O: Enjoying yourself?  
Q: Shut up and get undressed  
O shifts naked. Q just sits there  
O: Problem?  
Q: Quite the opposite.  
Q continues to caress her.  
O: Will you be getting undressed at some point?  
Q: Probably not. It's against my culture for a male to get naked. Not even our doctors get to see the whole picture.  
O sits up. Q is still staring  
O: So you’re telling me, every time you get laid, you're fully dressed?  
Q: That's exactly what I’m saying. You can buy special pajamas for that sort of thing, but I'm not paying for that.  
O nods and reaches out to him  
O: What about this?   
She grabs him by the crotch. Q holds back a very high pitched noise.  
Q: You can have that.  
Q unzips his pants and O does the rest. She curiously plays with it. She watches his reactions.  
O: Good?  
Q: Very  
O: Huh  
The hand turns to goo. Q sinks into his shoulders.  
O: Still good?  
Q: Even better  
The goo hand encases and caresses him. O still watching him squirm and fight back embarrassing noises. Q eventually pushes her back down. The hand returns to normal.  
Q: Sorry. I was getting close  
O sits back up on her elbows. Q is still catching his breath  
O: What next?  
Q leans back over her on his hands and knees. She lays down fully  
Q: I'm assuming everything is anatomically correct  
O: If my sources are anything to go by, they should be  
Q licks his fingers and pushes his hand over her torso to her lower regions. Everything seems to be in order. Q decides to take this all the way. O doesn’t stop him getting in position.

He pushes into her. It's all very smooth. Q exhales slowly. O remembers being humanoid. This was always the best bit. She relaxes with him as he starts to move. His hips fall and rise over hers. O keeps in mind, the ferengi aren't known for their size. She can see he's struggling holding himself up on his wrists like that.  
O: Q?  
He stops and sits up to breath  
O: This isn't your usual .. position is it?  
Q: How'd you guess?  
O: You look like you've run a marathon  
Q: It's not as easy as it looks  
O raises an eyebrow. Q shuts up  
O: Shall I make it easier?  
Q: Go for it.  
O rolls Q over and straddles him. Q keeps his hands firmly on O’s hips. She falls back down onto him. Q kicks and tenses up  
O: I'm not hurting you am I?  
Q shakes his head. O keeps the motion consistent. The feeling of his clothes ruins the experience somewhat, but she supposes that's part of its authenticity. O is always naked anyway. Clothes and skin alike are made out of goo, so he has no shame in that regard.  
Q thinks she's gorgeous. Those eyes. That still face. Her hair long and blonde to match her slender pale body.  
She picks up the pace and he's finished.  
O: That's it?  
Q: Unfortunately  
O slowly gets off. Q continues to lay there staring off into space.  
O: I'm using your shower  
Q: Go for it.  
When O gets back, fully dressed, Q is still fully dressed but he's asleep now. O looks angry with him. O leaves. On her walk back, she turns into a liquid and reverts back to being a guy in full uniform. He punches in his code to K and his shared accomodations.  
K: Oh hello?  
O: I'm sorry about this  
K: Whu?  
O throws her over his shoulder and walks into the bedroom. He lets her go onto the mattress.  
K: What's gotten into you?  
O: Talk later. Naked now  
O shifts naked and embraces her.


	3. The after math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo is a guy now

The next day  
K sits down at the table with E, G and B.  
G: O’s back  
K: You're telling me.  
E: Looking a little flush there. You alright?  
K: I don't know what happened last night to cause THAT, but I could do with it happening again.  
O walks past the bar. Q smiled wryly at him. O sneers back at him. O keeps moving out of shot. Q looks sad  
B: Somebody should talk to them?  
E: Dibs not it.  
G: What's dibs?  
B: Sort of like unvolunteering yourself for a job.  
G: Dibs not it then  
K: I'll talk to O then.  
B: I'll talk to Q.

B and M run up to the bar.  
B: So stud, how'd it go?  
M: You know how these chats work by now.  
Q: I thought it was going well.

K and W storm into O’s office. O cant hide the PADD quick enough  
O: Hello?  
W: Talk!  
K: We’re worried about you

Q: She offered so I assumed she’d take the lead

O: He made no move. I don't know what he likes. It's not like I can feel, so it's not like he can hurt me or I need taking care of..

Q: When she didn't, I asked her to, and she did amazing things to me.

O: I did absolutely nothing. I rubbed his ears, I got undressed, it was over.

Q: She touched me, she got undressed, it was over. Perfect

O: 4 inches.  
K: That's it?  
W smiles to himself  
O: It’s not funny.   
K: It’s not like you could feel it anyway.  
O: I still know what good feels like

Q: I’m sure you know ferengi aren't exactly endowed  
M: I don't wanna know  
B: I wanna know  
Q: Me too. You first  
M: Near 6  
B: G’s 6. I’m a 7.

O: Im at least 7  
W: Try 8  
K looks over at W  
K: Poor E.

B: Anyway, size shouldnt matter  
Q nods in agreement

O: I wouldn't have minded if he could hold himself up for more than 30 seconds.  
W: That is pathetic  
K: You gotta keep in mind he's still a ferengi  
W: Poor Gr

Q: So she takes the lead- finally- and I'm done.  
B: That's it?  
Q: Yeah  
M: That's pathetic  
Q: How long is it supposed to last?  
B: About an hour with foreplay  
M: 2 hours

O: It took about 5 minutes. The other 5 minutes were touching his ears and I wouldn't call that foreplay.  
K: That would explain our extended session yesterday  
W: It is no surprise he was so injured after Gr had finished with him.  
O: At least she made it last more than 5 goddamned minutes

B: And then she left?  
Q: I didn't even need to change outfits  
M: There's no wonder-  
B: ...  
Q: What did she say?  
B: Nothing … but I’m sure you noticed HES a guy now.  
Q: What's that got to do with me?

O: If you've got the information you needed ..  
O gestures to the door

K and W leaving his office and walking away  
W: What happened afterward?  
K: Oof, W, your people would have been proud.

M: So it doesn't bother you that you have never satisfied a woman in your life?  
Q: I don't know what terran culture says about the bedroom, but my culture says please yourself  
B: That would explain a lot.


	4. An agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutt

Q doing his usual biz when O storms in, throws a padd at him, turns and leaves.  
The padd has a fine on it for some sort of health and safety breach. O has already left before Q can argue with him. It's not the first time he's done this. Since their encounter a few weeks ago, O hasn’t spoken to him, just thrown him passive aggressive faces and padds usually with some sort of fine on them. Q has had enough of this.

O looks up and see’s Q storming into his office. O is about to move.  
Q: Don't you even think about shape shifting out of this one  
O remains sat.  
O: If you’re here because of the fine-  
Q: No, I’m here because you’re not over me  
O: Not over you? What are you talking about?  
Q: You’ve been avoiding me for weeks. You don’t even come in for our usual banter about ferengi ethics. What happened?  
O is shocked that Q misses him insulting his core beliefs and values.  
He can’t find the words to describe how mad he is that his first time with a guy was Q and it was beyond disappointing.  
O shifts into his female form. Q buckles. O stands  
O: The problem Q, is that I don’t have urges, nerves, hormones or any of the other things that make sex appealing for you solids, but I still go out of my way to make it enjoyable.  
Q feels like he's back in school in the headmasters office.  
O: You didn’t get get undressed, you didn’t partake in foreplay, you fell asleep seconds after the event, you're pathetic and you put me off trying again  
Q: Wait? Did you say try again?  
O: You obviously weren’t listening. I said, I will NOT be trying again. I’m mostly upset that you seem to think it went well. Now get out  
Q: No. I can’t believe you didn't say something. I really enjoyed myself-  
O: Of course you did  
Q: - So if you wanted to do it again but differently, I’m open  
O changed back to being a guy.  
O: I dare you to say it again  
Q knows he’s being bated but he really does miss O.  
Q: What does it matter? You can’t feel anyway  
O: I have emotions Q.  
That never even occurred to him. Q has never taken sex an emotional endevour, but since O doesn’t feel physically, his only outlet is his emotions. Of course O is upset, there was no emotional connection.  
O: You're blushing.  
Q suddenly snaps back into the room  
Q: Where were we?  
O: Emotions  
Q: Oh yeah. I’m sorry to tell ya O, I don’t have those feelings toward you. Or her.  
O: Because the only thing you love is latinum and that's where the line ends does it?  
He had a point. All his favourite people are the ones who bring him opportunities. His relationship with O is bordering hate. He only slept with her because she was hot.  
O: You're shallow Q. I shouldn’t have agreed to it. Get out.  
Q: We didn’t do it for the right reasons. We shared no goal. Our perception of the event is dictated by our desired outcomes  
O: That's what I said. Get out  
Q: If we tried again-  
O: No  
Q: But I haven’t-  
O: You can leave now  
Q: I miss you O. We can’t go back to the way things were until this is resolved.  
Truthfully O missed finding excuses to torment him and dictate his profit margin. O’s a bit of a sadist like that, but only for him.  
O: And how do you recommend we fix this?  
Q: We try again with the same goal in mind  
O: You said it yourself, were not interested in each other.  
Q: We don’t have to be  
O: I’m listening  
Q was taken back a bit by O actually considering whatever route Q offers toward sexual happenings. O didn’t mention trying again to make him feel bad, he really meant it.  
Q: We could do like a hate sex thing. We just take out our frustration on eachother in the back room every now and then  
O: …  
Q: For the love of god say something  
O: I’ll have to talk to K first, but I’ll let you know  
Q: For real?  
O: For the fourth time, get out!  
Q spins and marches back to his bar. He can’t believe he just organised hate sex with O… as a guy. He should probably talk to someone.

Q: G!  
G: Oh good lord, here we go  
Q: I need advice  
G: Why does everyone come to me for advice?  
Q: You're a very experienced man with a lot of confidence  
G: I was scared it was because you all trusted me for a moment then  
Q: I would never say such a thing  
G: I admire your sudden honesty. What do you need?  
Q: I think I like O  
G: …  
Q: …  
G: And?  
Q: AND what do I do? I think I just just asked him for round 2? He wasn’t even a her at the time  
G: A little late to be experimenting isn't it  
Q: It’s not funny G  
G: I didn’t realise I was laughing  
Q rolls his eyes. G smiles at his response  
G: It would only make sense you feel some sort of connection to him. He's been the most consistent part of your day for nearly 15 years. I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.  
Q: But that doesn’t mean we need to .. get intimate  
G: Then why did you ask him?  
Q: I miss him.  
G: But you don’t miss her?  
Q: … Oh my god  
G: You accepted her offer and now he's accepting your offer. Dug yourself into a hole you can’t climb out of, I’d say  
Q: Can you say something reassuring please?  
G: This is exactly how B and myself started.  
Q: You were both single though  
G: Then you can be his guy on the side.  
G laughs into his drink and leaves Q just standing there.

O: K, where do we stand on the ‘lady O’ business?  
K: What do you mean?  
O: Would it be weird if I tried again?  
K: At which part?  
O: All of it. A complete do over  
O is staring off into space. K is laid on her side facing away from him trying to go to sleep. He’s fully dressed on the covers.  
K: Any particular reason?  
O: Q wants a do over  
K sits up and stares at him. O looks up at her  
K: Q .. wants to try again?  
O: I did too, but I wasn’t expecting him-  
K: Wait. You wanted to try again?  
O: If you don’t think it's a good idea-  
K: Is it really bugging you that much?  
O: I hate him. Is following the law so difficult, but that's not the problem any more. Seeing him reminds me of disappointment, when it used to make me excited to watch him suffer a little.  
K: But you don’t enjoy seeing me suffer?  
O sits up like a shot  
O: Never.  
K: You guys really got something going on here don’t you?  
O lays back down  
K: Why did you tell me this?  
O: I’m conflicted. I wouldn’t have gone that far if you and G hadn’t have said anything  
K: Oh, so it's our fault?  
O: There is no fault to be had. I just need to know how you feel about the subject  
K strokes his hair.  
K: If it settles this tension you have bottled up, you go for it  
O: Really? Not the answer I was expecting  
K: I didn’t realise you were so … stuck on the matter  
O holds her hand  
O: We’re still an item though?  
K: Of course  
He smiles at her. K lays back down  
O: Night  
O melts away back to his bucket.

2 days later  
Some apparently random items have gone missing from one of the cargo bays and O is sat going over the evidence. The crew in ops can’t figure out why these particular items have gone missing. They aren’t valuable, they aren’t components from anything in particular. O’s been making calls and tracking the original senders with no correlation in that regard. Maybe they were all supposed to go somewhere. The transport manifest didn’t agree.

Q probably has something to do with it.

O is hesitant to visit Q. He doesn’t want to give him the wrong idea, but he does miss him. Maybe Q is in the same position. If he wanted to see him, he’d just walk into his office as he does, but he hasn’t. He can’t avoid him forever. 

Q watches O strut into the room.  
Q: Can I help you constable?  
O: I have a list of items here that have gone missing. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you, Q?  
Q: And what if I do?  
O: You’d be obstructing justice not to give a truthful answer  
Q: I haven’t lied yet  
O: What do you know about these items?  
Q: What did K say?  
O: Excuse me?  
Q: You heard me. I want answers first  
O: … She doesn’t mind. Now about-  
Q: Yeah yeah, that guy over there arrived at the same time as your items started going missing and he's been making communications at the same time as there disappearances  
O: Is he hostile?  
Q: He’ll probably run  
O: Thank you  
O spins to face the man in question, and as predicted, he spotted O and started running. O chases after him.  
Q is still nonchalantly wiping a glass.  
Q: She doesn’t mind does she?  
The crowd watches O arrest the guy and march him to the brigg. Q has never been so excited or terrified by him.

Hours later  
O returns. Q remains neutral. As he keeps walking O side nods to Q. Q follows him into the back room.  
Q is immediately pinned to a wall  
Q: Now?  
O kisses him. He lets go of him and Q hits the ground.  
O: Is now not good?  
Q: As good a time as any.  
Q takes off his suit jacket. O pushes him back into the wall and continues kissing him. Q can feel himself getting warmer. He drags O closer. O’s hands start exploring. Q moans as they reach his ears.  
Q: O wait  
O pulls away and looks down on him  
Q: You wouldn’t mind .. ‘switching’ before we continue  
O nods and shifts to his female form. Q pulls her into a kiss and grinds against her.  
O: I can feel that you know  
Q: What?  
O grabs his junk through his trousers. Q holds back a very high pitched noise. He spins them round so O is against the wall. They continue kissing. Q can’t take much more O rubbing him off like this.  
Q: Get undressed  
O shifts naked. Q grips her hips and they keep kissing. O’s hand unzips Q’s trousers and gets very personal with him. Q’s hands do some exploring of their own. She doesn’t seem to mind. O eventually lets go and drags Q chest to chest. Q is still catching his breath. They make very sudden eye contact. O nods at him. Q lifts her leg up. O wrapped her arms around him, she could hear him panting. He pushed into her and held back another embarrassing noise.  
O: You alright?  
He kissed her hard. She continued it. He started moving. Her head falls back against the wall. Q just kept going. The whole experience was surreal, if not very exciting. He pushed her right into the wall and moaned. She laughed. He moved faster. She knows he’s close and runs her fingers around the back of his ear. He mumbles something and finally finishes. She feels him go weak and stands herself back up to make it easier for him.

She shifts back to a fully dressed him. Q is sat on the floor in front of her, bright red, out of breath, looking up at O as if nothing has happened.  
Q: Well?  
O: You were right Q  
Q: I was?  
O: That was a lot better.  
O walked out in the same manner he walked in. Q was still sat on the floor. The suit has a wet patch now, but that's his own fault. O enjoyed herself. He didn’t see it coming. He couldn’t have been prepared or warned for what just happened, but if he did a good job, it might be happening again.


	5. another point of view

G has been watching Q for a few hours now. B finally arrives  
B: Right I’m here. What was so urgent?  
G: I have something I want to show you but you can’t say a word to a living soul about it  
B: Is it something you’ve done?  
G: No?  
B: Is it illegal?  
G: … I don’t think so?  
B: It's not often you don’t know where you stand in the law.  
G: Do you want to see this thing or not?  
B: Sure?  
G drags B to the bar.  
G: Is holosuite 2 available?  
Q: Urm ..  
Q checks the routa  
Q: Yeah. How long d’ya need?  
G: An hour will do it  
Q pulls a padd out. G thumb prints it. G and B race up the stairs and lock themselves in the holosuite.

B: Are you going to tell me what this thing is yet?  
G pulls a small screwdriver out from in his sleeve and starts taking a panel out of the floor.  
B: G, what are you doing?  
G: Promise what you see today will never be spoken of outside of this room  
B: Yeah, I promise, G just tell me why you’re taking the holosuite apart  
G removes a thick chunk of the floor and moves a few of the inner workings of the room out from the same space.  
G: O’s about to go on his break  
B: What's that got to do with anything?  
G sits against the wall and pulls B to join him.  
G: When the show begins, don’t make a sound.  
B looks confused. G looks smug.  
The sound of a door. B looks at G who is looking through the hole in the floor. B follows his eye line. B has just realised they can see into the storeroom below Not much, but brief silhouettes of people. B can definitely hear Q, then he hears fabric. B squints and realises he can see O with him.

B looks over at G. G smiles. B mouths WTF. G covers his lips with a finger. They both turn back to the hole in the floor. Q moans. O shushes him. They hear O shift and Q moan again. B suddenly goes bright red. He can’t believe what he’s watching. It only gets worse when the noises become repetitive and sloppy. G bites his lip. B goes very hot around the collar. Q makes a very high pitched noise. G becomes very tense. B reaches for G and holds him.

The noise gets faster. B is damned sure he can hear O huffing at Q, even now. Q is very obviously on the edge and then the unmistakable sound of Q moaning and finishing. The wet sound slows down. Q’s breathing deeply. O’s shape shifting sound. Then the door again. Q is still panting alone in the store room.

G waits for Q to zip up, complain and leave before putting the floor back together. G looks at B as soon as it's done.  
B: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
G laughs  
B: Seriously? How did you even ..? Why…?  
G: I started listening in Q talking to his employees about discounts and upcoming sales, but then, a few weeks ago, I noticed O dragging Q into the back on his breaks. Not every day, not every week, just often enough to pique my curiosity.  
B: G, that sounded very one sided.  
G: Yesterday it was the other way around. They get quite rough with each other.  
B: We shouldn’t be listening to this!  
G: Why not? What they don’t know can’t hurt them  
B: Its humiliating  
G: How? I’ll bet if we asked Q about it, he’d give us a very detailed account  
B: Does K know?  
G: We both know O wouldn’t risk his relationship with her, so I’m betting yes.  
B: I can’t believe what I just heard  
G: If you sit closer, you can see through the mesh. Next time maybe.  
B: Good lord G  
G laughs


	6. dark fanasies

Its after hours. Q doesn’t pay any staff this late or they expect overtime. He looks up from the bar. O is stood in the doorway looking like some kind of apparition.  
Q: I thought I locked the door?  
O: If it was meant to keep me out-  
Q: No, it's more to keep Morn out. Shouldn’t you be regenerating?  
O: I’m on night shift this week  
Q: Just this week?  
O nods.  
Q: O, could you surprise me .. if we’re doing this .. now  
O: Sure.  
O melts back under the door. Q is suddenly scared, but he’s really always wanted to do this. He goes back to wiping the tables down one at a time. He gets halfway around the room and O still hasn’t come out of hiding. It's possible he's upstairs, or he’s waiting for Q to do something specific. Q’s fight or flight response starts to kick in. Every shadow looks like it's moving. Time seems to slow down when your waiting for something.

Q eventually gets round every table down stairs. He must be upstairs hiding as a chair or something. So predictable. Q puts the cloth in the replicator and a fresh one replaces it. He turns to go upstairs. O is stood directly behind him.  
O: Hi  
Q is laid out on the bar before he registers what's going on.  
O: Still good?  
Q: Perfect.  
Q unbuckles his trousers. O pulls them off him.  
O: He or she?  
Q: She?  
O shifts into his female form, climbs on the bar with him and sits over his hips  
Q: I’ve always wanted to do this  
O has already shifted naked and pulled Q’s parts through the hole in his pants. Q looks forward to her taking control of him like this. O likes when Q loses composure when she starts.  
Q grips O’s thighs and kicks a little when she falls back onto it. O grabs Q’s hands and does the moving part for him. Q always makes these noises; like he’s hurt, but O has learned to watch his eyes. He stares off into space when he’s okay, but looks at him/her when something isn’t right. Right now his eyes are right off into the distance.

Q: Keep going  
Q squeezes her hands tighter when she moves faster. His breathing becomes erratic. He looks like he's going to try and say something but he can’t stay focused enough to make actual words or form a sentence. O on the other hand is fully aware of what is happening, where it's happening, when it's going to happen and by what means. Q doesn’t seem to mind.

Q makes a loud noise through his teeth.  
O: Ssh  
Q closes his mouth and breaths solely through his nose. O finishes this for him, Q bucks his hips and arches his back. O slows down. Q exhales through his mouth and lets go of O’s hands.O remains sat over him for a moment. Q always looks so disheveled after ward. O likes that she did that. O gets off, shifts back to normal and leaves the same way he came.

Q looks up just in time to see O melt through the door and continue on his rounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Q comes running into O’s office.   
Q: What the hell is this?  
Q is waving a padd about  
O:The health and safety bureau wanted to run some tests in your establishment  
Q: And you didn’t tell me?  
O: I was also shocked to see the results  
Q: It says they found traces of semen on my bar!  
O: And so many other things in so many other places  
Q: This is because of the other night.  
O: Who else have you been screwing in there?  
Q: Just you! But you don’t make mess do you O?  
O: And you don't use very good cleaning supplies apparently  
Q: If this is going to become a problem we are gonna have to stop doing it at mine  
O: But we’re still doing it?  
Q: Obviously  
O: How do you feel about getting arrested every now and then?  
Q: I’m picking up what you're putting down.  
Q casually sits in the chair  
Q: Does it go on my record?  
O: Not unless you want it to?  
Q: Won’t the Bajorans want to see evidence for my arrest?  
O: I have a few charges saved up my sleeve if anyone asks.  
Q: Charges I don’t know about yet?  
O slowly shakes his head  
Q: Are they charges you can drop?  
O: Most of them  
Q: And the others?  
O: You can work them off  
Q: They’re petty aren’t they  
O nods.  
Q: One. Just one. Deal?  
O: Deal  
Q and O reach over, bump wrists and pull their fist to their chests.

A matter of days later Q is apprehended in the bar by O  
Q: What did I do?  
O: False advertising  
O cuff him.   
Q: Are these real?  
O walks Q out onto the promenade  
O: Go with it.  
Q: They're real aren’t they? You're not making these  
O shoves Q into the brigg. Hands still behind his back. Q is forced to face a wall  
O: Is now good?  
Q: Are the cuffs part of the foreplay?  
O: I’ll take that as a yes  
O taps the back of Q’s knees and he hits the ground. Q sits on his feet. He hears O sit behind him. O’s hands rest on his shoulders. The hands melt and fuse up the back of his head. The liquid spread up and across Q’s ears. Q shudders  
Q: Doing something different today?  
O: Ssh  
Q: Yes O.  
The goo extends down his collar. Q tries to remain calm and relaxed but he can feel it making its way round his body under his clothes. It slides over his shoulders, around his torso and finally to his thighs. Q goes tense. The liquid massaging his ears suddenly moves with more rhythm. Q knows exactly what O is doing and can’t wait for it to get more intense.

Q wriggles but the cuffs are holding well and true. He can feel himself starting to sweat. O is still sitting directly behind him, probably stopping him from trying to roll away or stand up. The liquid strands under his clothes start to collate around Q’s crotch. Q’s back arches and his head rests on O’s chest.  
O: Still good?  
Q is shaky but very much enjoying himself  
Q: StIlL gOoD.  
Q separates his legs a bit for O. Finally the liquid encases Q’s member, which is still hidden beneath 2 layers of clothing. The motion O created around Q’s hypersensitive ears travels through the path O has made around Q’s body and sends Q very close to the edge. Q jumps again right into O. O doesn't seem to mind.

Q can only imagine O looking down on him with that smug face he pulls. He knows all he has to say is stop and the whole event comes to a grinding halt. The last time it happened, was the fastest he's ever seen O move. Remembering that makes Q feel very safe, but right now he's more concerned about the serious rise in tension. 

Q starts to squirm and wriggle. O knows he's close. O decides to surprise him one last time.  
A wave or vibration ran through Q’s ears, fast through his body and right to climax. The wave stopped. O’s .. everything retreated. The cuffs came off and Q sat there staring at a wall panting. Q felt O move away. He's probably disappearing as he does every time.  
O: It only occured to me yesterday that you lose a lot of fluid after these events  
Q was still shivering on his knees  
Q: You're telling me  
A cup of water was placed on the bench. Q looked at it in confusion. O was gone before Q could spin around and look at him. The cell didn’t even have a force field up. Q drank the water anyway and sat on the bench recuperating.


	8. A quick chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Quark talk

K comes into the bar alone. It's not their date night. E isn’t here. She is not harassing him. Now would be a good time to talk to her.  
Q goes running over to her, tray in hand.  
Q: K, how nice to see you out of ops  
K: Buzz of Q, I’m here for leisure. I don't need you trying to sell me anything.  
Q: I’m not trying to sell you anything .. today anyway.  
K: O’s off on training. He got invited to meet with other security personnel from other stations.  
Q: So, he's not hiding or ..  
Q looks around nervously  
K: If you need evidence-  
Q: No, I just wanted to ask how you’re doing and such?  
K: And such?  
Q looks nervous. K offers him a seat.  
Q: Stop me if it's too personal, but .. is he .. rough with you?  
K smiles  
K: Rough? O has never been rough with me, why?  
Q: Ever? Like he’s never done anything …  
K: Did he hurt you?  
Q: What? No. He’s just a bit .. What's the word?  
Q trails off  
K: Dominating?  
Q: YES. That's the word  
K: Doesn’t sound like my O  
Q: What do you mean?  
K: I mean he's slow and considerate and gentle...  
Q: Really?  
K: I feel strange asking, but ... what do you .. get?  
Q: Pinned against a wall, tied up, surprised, bent over, tormented and left in the dark on my own.  
K looks concerned  
K: But you’ve been ok with that?  
Q: I wouldn’t have it any other way  
K: Then why did you ask?  
Q: I just wondered if he does it everybody or saves it for me? He seems to know what he's doing so I guess I just assumed-  
K: Is it good?  
Q: For me, yes?  
K: Huh? ... Is that all?  
Q: More than enough. Thank you Captain  
Q walks off  
K: Acting Captain

...

K waits for O to get back from his trip. O unpacks. The only thing in the bag is the bucket. Even the bag is shapeshifted.  
K: I talked to Q today  
O felt like he’d just been attacked  
O: What about?  
K laid out comfortably on the couch. O was still faffing about with the bucket.  
K: He asked why you’re so rough with him  
O felt like he’d just been caught doing something wrong.  
O: Did you answer him?  
K: Not really. But it got me wondering-  
O is panicking  
K: Why are you that way with him?  
O: We agreed that if the act wasn’t going to be based on physiology, then it should be emotional. And he makes me feel … not angry, but …  
K: Dominant?  
O: I suppose so  
K: You like bossing him about.  
O finally turns to her, as if to defend his actions  
O: I’m not hurting him. He’s never said he didn’t-  
K: O, calm down. He likes it  
O: He does? I mean. I know he does. But ..  
K: O. I just thought I’d let ya know  
O was very confused. His girlfriend just told him to keep fucking the bar keeper.  
K smuggly wanders off to the bedroom. Does she mind that he's so careful with her? Is she teasing him? Does she like that Q is getting the other end of the stick? Why would she like that?  
K: Hope you're not tired  
O knows what that means and follows her voice to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak loves it

O is bored. By this time of the evening, something is usually happening. No cases to follow up, no paperwork to fill out, nobody needed to walk through the promenade. It's Q’s busiest hour, so surely some is causing trouble. O decides to look out the door. Q’s is directly across the walkway. He can’t see him. O decides to wander over.

The place is packed. O just leans on the doorway. Eventually enough people move so O can see Q. He's talking to a woman. They're laughing about something. Q spots O just watching him. Q freezes up. O raises both hands and backs up. Q shakes his head. O looks confused. He points toward the woman. Q brushes her off figuratively. O raises his eyebrows. Q raises 2 fingers and mouths the words “2 hours”. O nods and goes wandering.

On his travels G catches him up.  
G: I just saw all of that  
O: Its none of your business  
G: Really? Because from what I just saw, he plans on ditching that woman in two hours for you  
O: I hope when I go back she's still there and he's forgotten about me  
G: Are we now?  
O huffs and keeps walking  
G: If it makes you feel any better I just helped B get his first one night stand in months  
O: It doesn’t, but why would you do that?  
G: Why is Q not jealous of K?  
O: Because he doesn’t love me. He just likes what we do together  
G: I love B, but it still makes me happy to see him succeed with others  
O: What are you getting at?  
G: That you better be ready to do this for a really long time. Ferengi can live for 500 years, you're immortal and K won't always be there.  
O stops in his tracks. The thought had occurred to him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  
G: Would you like to talk about it constable?  
O: I would  
G gets O sat on a form near a window  
G: So why do you keep going back?  
O: I don’t know  
G: Don’t give me that O, I read you like a book  
O: I enjoy the release  
G: A little birdy told me he likes to submit  
O: K by any chance  
G: Yes, Sherlock. I’m happy for you.   
O: But why him?  
G: Because you like order O, and the biggest disrupter of that order is also the one who submits to you sexually.  
O: I hate him  
G: No you don’t. You hate what he does. You're on two sides of the fence playing the same game. You don’t hate the other team, but you want to win .. especially if the the other side have more players  
O: Why are you telling me this?  
G: In a few years time, things might change and you will realise all this at the worst possible time when you don’t have the same support you do now. By realising it now, I've saved you from that confusion.  
O: Is that what happened to you?  
G: As if I’d give that kind of intel away. B is still trying to determine my age.  
O: I won’t tell him I know it then   
O stands and smuggly walks away. G remains sat. He's not sure if he’s bluffing or if he should blackmail the truth out of the security chief of the station. 

2 hours have passed. The bar is less crowded than it was. He can’t see the woman or Q anymore. O sighs and hopes he changed his mind. On his way out, someone grabs his arm. B?  
B: He’s waiting for you  
O: You're in on this?  
B: He introduced me to the woman you saw him with. Excuse me  
A woman with drinks arrives. B meets her half way and blends back into the crowd.

Q is shoving boxes about in the backroom. Q checks the time  
Q: He’s not coming  
O: You're right-  
Q jumps and faces O who is reforming his shape  
O: But you are  
Q is forcefully snogged into a wall. Q moans and drags himself further into the embrace. O holds him against the wall and shoves Q’s jacket off. Q can’t get his clothes off fast enough.The kiss deepens as O lifts Q just off the wall. Q’s legs wrap around O’s waist. O thrusts him back into the wall.

O shifts and takes Q there and then. Q’s grip tightened around O’s shoulders as he pushed in further. O thrust again. Q let the kiss go and rested his head on O’s shoulder. Q moaned a very high pitched noise. O kept his pace firm but repetitive. Q relaxes on O, still breathing through his noises. O also seemed to relax.  
O: Are you leaking?  
Q: No?  
O moved in a bit harder  
Q: Agh- Maybe  
Q bit his lip as O pushed and pulled out even faster. Q gets lost on the feeling and grabs O’s hair. O doesn’t mind and finishes Q off against the wall. Q cries out and squirms as he climaxes between them. O shifts everything back as it should be and slowly lets Q down.

Q sits on the floor. O sits on a box in the middle of the room.  
Q: Isn’t this the part where you leave?  
O: I think we should talk  
Q: This is the last time isn’t it?  
O: What? No.  
Q: Oh thank god  
O: I’ve heard what K and G have to say about … This? But we never ask each other. We just assume.  
Q: Well I’m very happy with the extra attention  
O: Who was that woman with you?  
Q: Why, are you jealous?  
O: No, I... I just .. Was she interested in you?  
Q: No. I was trying to sweet talk her into buying drinks. Then B failed to pick up a chick G set him up with so I palmed her off on him, and he bought drinks.  
O: That makes me feel a lot better  
Q: You like the sound of my profit?  
O: Don’t get excited again. G was worried you swapped a chance with a woman for a quickie with me.  
Q: That’ll never happen, be sure of it  
O: And if K says I’m off limits-  
Q: - I won’t ask any more.  
O: Glad that's sorted out.  
Q: We should talk more often. It clears the air.  
O: Especially since all we do out there is rip into each other  
Q raised his eyebrows  
O: Verbally .. get your head out of the gutter.  
Q: I knew what you meant, it just amuses me to see you embarrassed  
O: I’ll get you back for that another day.  
O stands up and offers Q a hand. Q takes in and O helps him back to his feet.  
O: See ya tomorrow  
O melts into a vent and disappears.  
Q: I’ll just go back to the public with a stain the size of my hand then… Great.


	10. Not like Odo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is worried about him

O and K are laid out under the sheets. O is faking sleep. If he was asleep he’d have melted by now. K can’t sleep either. He’s so peaceful just wrapped around her like this. No heartbeat, no body heat, no calm breaths down her neck. He nuzzles into her hair and holds her tighter.  
O: Love you  
K: Love you too  
K can’t sleep with her mind racing like this. She knows about Q but he doesn’t talk about it, he never accidentally brings it up. He looks like he's been caught stealing when she brings him up, even when the reason has nothing to do with them.

Every now and then she has a sudden thought that maybe he is doing something he doesn’t want her to know about. It doesn’t sound like something O would do, but she knows he can keep secrets forever if need be. O is very secretive, but is this kind of quietness worrying or just O being O?

K runs into G’s shop.  
G: What did I do now?  
K: What?  
G: The way you came running in then worried me  
K: No, I just need a chat  
G put his tools down  
G: What kind of chat?  
K: The kind that requires wine  
G: My quarters it is

G and K are sat comfortably in a dim lit room with the bottle cracked open and each holding a respective glass.  
K: I just worry about all his little secrets. Does he keep them because he doesn’t want me to worry? Is he up to something I shouldn’t know about?  
G: You’re talking to me about your partner keeping secrets?  
K: Sorry G. It didn’t even occur to me  
G: It’s nothing to be sorry for. I keep secrets from B for a whole host of reasons.  
K: Reasons like ..?  
G: Sometimes I like to keep him guessing. Sometimes they're memories I don't want to remember myself, never mind share them. Some I keep so I can reveal them at shocking or inappropriate moments.  
K: I never thought of it that way  
G: He might just want to keep those two elements of his life separate.  
K: I guess so  
G: If I were you, I’d be happy in the knowledge that O is loyal and wouldn’t dare compromise your relationship.  
K: Thank you G. This has clear up some misguided feelings  
G: It just occurred to me, you haven’t asked what they do together have you?  
K: Q talks to me sometimes. Usually when O isn’t there.  
G: Are you curious?  
K: You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat.  
G: But satisfaction brought it back …  
G sips his drink

O is once again stood in the corner of the bar. Both O and Q were watching the dabbo girls. Q told them not to rip the rich guy off too much because O was watching as he does .. Until Q nods at him. O discreetly follows Q into the back room as they do.

The door locks behind him. O spins to see Q lunging at him, they both end up mouth to mouth on the floor. O is underneath Q. He starts pulling Q’s jacket off. Q rises to shuffles out of it himself. While Q’s hands are behind his back, O aggressively unbuttons Q’s trousers.  
Q: Her please  
O sighs and shifts into his female form. Q starts kissing her again. O pulls him closer into it.Q subconsciously starts grinding into her leg. O grinds back and Q squeals through his teeth.  
O: Sure you want ‘her’?  
Q: Very sure  
O sits them up and starts another kiss. Q awkwardly reaches for his bits. O shifts naked. Q grabs O’s tit. O looks down, confused at this gesture  
Q: Go with it  
O can’t argue with that. She shrugs and licks up Q’s ear. He tenses up and yelps again. Q grabs O’s hair and hanks her toward some crates behind her. Q pushes O’s front toward the crates and kneels behind her.  
O: Not our usual position  
Q: Shut up and spread your legs!  
O rests her elbows on the crates and kneels up, legs apart. Q isn’t very tall so they don't line up if she doesn’t lower herself for him. It only makes O feel better to know she’s still incontrol of the situation. Q rushes his pants out of the way and tightens his grip at the base of O’s long blonde hair.  
O: Do you know where you're aiming, Q?  
She humors herself. Q sighs in frustration and finally figures out where he’s going. Q wastes no time rutting into her. O taps her nails againsts the crate impatiently. Q groans at her. O laughs a little. She can’t see what he’s doing but she knows full damn well what he looks like. Teeth baring, nose scrunched, probably staring off into nothing, just like what she's doing right now.

Q’s hips move just a little bit faster. O can hear his forceful breathing through his nose. Q’s fingers dig into O’s hip, his other hand fully woven into her hair. The thrusts become harder. Q finally pulls her right into him and finishes. That first shaky breath of calm air when it's over almost makes O wish she did breath, but right now she’s more concerned with Q who just fell onto his back, cock still out.

O shifts back to himself, fully dressed as if none of it just happened. O sits on the crates. Q is struggling to catch his breath.  
O: Good?  
Q gives a wobbly nod. O nods back and walks out.  
Q: Fuckin’ changelings.  
Q pulls himself up and slowly gets dressed. He needs the recovery time O doesn’t use. Q goes back to the bar.

G puts the pannels back in the floor. K is sat red in the face by his side. G starts putting the screws back in.  
K: What. The fuck. Did I just witness  
G: That .. is why he doesn’t talk about it.  
K: That was not what I pictured at all.  
G: What were you imagining?  
K: I don’t know! Maybe something more cuddly or closer to BDSM, I wasn’t expecting that!  
G: Just don’t talk to him about it. He obviously isn’t comfortable sharing it.  
K: Then why do you watch?  
G: I can’t seem to stop. I’m invested now


	11. Alone in the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark enjoys surprise every now and then

Another late night in the bar. He knows O is stalking around somewhere. O knows Q looks forward to the suspense. O doesn’t disappoint.

Q has cleaned every glass, every table, stacked all the chairs and O still hasn’t appeared. Q looks around for him. Maybe today isn’t a good day for him. Q calls it quits. As he goes to exit and lock up his hand is seized by a cuff and pulled behind his back. Q finds himself face down on a table, both arms stuck behind him.  
O: Now good?  
Q: Yesplease  
Q’s trousers are stripped from his waist and his body shoved forward onto the table. His feet can’t quite reach the floor but he’s not fully suspended off the ground either. O’s hand holds the back of his neck. Q shivers in response. The fingers on O’s other hand makes purchase with Q’s hip. Q bites his lip.

O huffs at Q who wriggles upon first contact. Q moans and O picks up the pace.   
Q: Yes O!  
O: Shut the fuck up  
Q: Did you just cuss?  
O hits harder, Q’s head falls back on the table and he sinks into his shoulders. O’s grip gets tighter and Q’s leg shakes, more and more violently.   
O: Still good?  
Q: Keepgoing!  
O does so, Q fires onto the floor and O slows down to give him time to adjust. Q finally breathed straight. The cuffs come off, O stands him up, shifts back to normal-  
Q: O, wait  
O was about to disappear but Q apparently has other ideas  
Q: Don’t go yet  
O waits for the reason  
Q: Can we talk?  
O nods and walks back over to the table Q is sat on. Q gestures for him to sit behind him. O does so. Q puts O’s hands on his ears and rests on him. O goes with it and gently rubs his ears while Q leans on him  
O: What did you want to talk about?  
Q: This. It's nice to be held every now and now and then  
O huffs  
Q: I know you can be gentle. K and I actually talk you know  
O: About me?  
Q: Sometimes  
O: What do you tell her?  
Q: Not much  
O: I don’t tell her anything  
Q: Why?  
O: I like what we have and I like what we do. I don’t want them to overlap.  
Q: Do you swear at K?  
O: NO!  
Q laughs  
Q: I don’t mind you know. I swear all the time  
O: I’ve known you 10 years and I’ve never heard you swear  
Q: Maybe it doesn’t translate?  
O: Next time we should find out  
Q: Mmm  
O’s hand moves from Q’s ears. Q looks confused and turns to O, who seems to be inspecting his face.  
Q: What are you looking at?  
O: Your wrinkles  
Q: Why?  
O: Can I touch them?  
Q: What are you blind?  
O: No but I can see by touching remember  
Q: If you must?  
O drags a finger down Q’s nose. Q is confused. O looks happy with himself, then his smile suddenly drops.  
O: How old are you?  
Q: What's that got to do with anything?  
O: How long do you think we’ll be .. like this?  
Q: Do you and K want kids?  
O: I can’t reproduce.  
Q: And I won't be settling down anytime soon.  
G was right.  
Q: If you’re having second thoughts ..?  
O: No, no .. Not yet anyway  
Q: What's that supposed to mean?  
O: It means we will probably outlive this station and our … ‘sessions’ will go with us forever  
Q: I’ll tell ya if I have second thoughts  
Q turns back and puts O’s hands back on his ears. O is having an existential crisis.

K wakes up to O cuddling her  
K: Home late?  
O: I .. Do you want a family?  
K sits up  
K: Whuh?  
O: I just need to know we’re stable  
K: Weird time for this talk O, but no, I don’t want kids yet. It's hard to plan a family when your planet’s being occupied and your station’s being invaded from the gamma Quadrant.  
O: But we could?  
K: Did you want a family?  
O: And outlive my own grandchildren? Not likely.  
K: Then it’s settled. Good night  
K went back to sleep. O lost his shape and went back to his bucket


	12. Just like at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark and O change the arrangement

Q and O are enjoying their new routine where O doesn’t run off afterward.  
Q: I wish we’d have started this when you were a solid  
O: Why?  
Q shrugs.  
Q: It’s different when you can feel it  
O’s hands are a liquid around Q’s ears. Q is looking like comatose levels of chill right now.  
O: I’m glad we didn’t. I had no control of myself during that time.  
Q: Still, you must miss those aspects of being a fully fledged person.  
O: I never enjoyed feeling out of control.  
Q: Ever?  
O: It's why I was drunk so often  
Q: You were basically funding the bar for like a month.  
O: It wasn’t a good time in my life  
Q: Is now a good time-  
The door opens.   
Both of them scream.  
O explodes into nothing. Q falls into the space where O was holding him.

E: What the fuck did I just walk in on?  
Q starts frantically zipping himself up and straightening himself out  
Q: None of your business!  
E: I’m making it my business. Why are you half naked on your stock cupboard floor .. with O?  
Q: We .. We made an agreement?  
E: Sounds like desperation to me  
Q: I’m not desperate, just ..  
E: Lonely?  
Q: Not even that? I just take it where I can get it  
E: Uh huh? And you get it alot by the looks of things  
Q: Can I tell ya the truth?  
E: I’m a counsellor. I’d be insulted if you didn’t  
Q: I’ve never had it better. There I said it  
E: Do you love him?  
Q: What's love got to do with it?  
E: Nothing ever changes with you does it Q?  
Q: What did you even come in here for?  
E: I was gonna book a holosuit, but I’m good actually  
Q huffs. E leaves.

Q is walking through the habitat ring when he’s dragged into a corner.  
O: I thought you locked the door?  
Q: I thought I did! She didn’t see anything anyway!  
O: 100 seconds earlier and she would have seen everything!  
Q: What did you want me to do? You just evaporated out of the situation  
O: While we’re at risk of getting caught, I recommend we stop doing it in public spaces  
Q: The back room isn’t a public space  
O: We still got caught  
Q: And so what if we get caught? It's not like .. THIS is a secret  
O: I can’t say I’m the type who gets a thrill out of risks like this  
Q: Me neither, but how else are we supposed to keep it going?  
O: After hours or somewhere more private?  
Q: We could always meet at mine?  
O: I don’t think you’d appreciate my invasion of your personal life  
Q: What personal life? I basically live at work and you're always there anyway  
O: If that's the new agreement…?  
Q offers a wrist. O bumps it with his own and the pull the fists to their chest

Q watched O leave his office. Q has a long night ahead. It's Friday. That means noise, food and bar fights.

It's so late, it’s not even Friday anymore. Q finally stumbles home. He kicks his shoes off and stops in the middle of the room.  
Q: O! IF you're in here, I’m exhausted.  
Q realises he might be talking to himself  
Q: Not that I wouldn’t mind a little company …  
Q starts getting dressed for bed. Q just now realises he's paranoid.  
Q: I’m going to bed now O. Whatever you're waiting for … It's not happening  
Q gets in bed. There's no point in looking for him, even if he finds him he won't know. The guy can’t get faces right, but he can be any object he gets his hands on.

Just as he pulls the quilt over himself, his onesie melts off.  
Q: I fucking knew it  
O: Watch your language  
Q: Says you!  
O drags Q on top and kisses him. Q reciprocates  
Q: Wait, where's K?  
O: Sleepover with E  
Q: Thats fair  
They continue the kiss. Q’s hands run up O’s neck and hold his face. O grabs Q’s hips and drags his crotch into his own. Q yelps  
Q: I’ve just realised I’m naked  
O nods and grinds them together again. Q’s nails dig into O’s shoulders  
Q: It's just ...mnhh.. You know how my people feel about being naked  
O: I think you mean, how you feel about men being naked  
Q: I’m not exactly ..argh .. not exactly female am I, O?  
O: You sure about that?  
O makes Q very aware where he’s currently sat.   
Q: Okay, Okay point taken  
O sits them up and kisses him more before positioning him right. Q pushes back down onto the bed and rides him. Q sinks into his shoulders and stares off into the distance. O pulls Q’s hips and back down again. M whines and moans before basically collapsing on top of him.  
Q: Sorry. Long day  
O holds him tight and rolls them over. O has never actually seen Q’s chest before. Q notices in his drowsy state that O is watching him  
Q: Ahem?  
O: Sorry. Got distracted  
Q: I should think-  
Q was silenced by O’s mouth. Q once again held his face. Q’s other hand moved down to O’s hip. O started moving. Their height difference made things somewhat awkward but O could work with it. Q gripped O tight. He wasn’t moving fast but Q was obviously very happy with the situation.

Q’s breathing got deeper. O shuffled closer to Q, chest to chest, Q quivered at the change in angle. O moved one of his own hands down Q’s side. It's strange that he can actually feel this much of his skin. Q seems to like to contact. His head fell back on the pillow still breathing deep and slow. O moved a little harder, Q’s back arched. His legs wrapped around his waist. 

Q held O tight for the last minute or so. O can hear his rapid breathing and whining over his shoulder. O held him equally tight and pushed him over the edge. Q kissed O on the cheek and fell back onto the bed. O rolled off and laid with him. Q was hot, sticky, out of breath and tired. O pulled the covers back over himself and stared at the ceiling.

Q: Did you bring your bucket?  
O nodded  
Q: Okeedokee. See ya in the morning  
Q was out cold. O remained on the other side of the bed in silence just listening to him breath. This feeling was so familiar. Too familiar. If anything happened to K, Q could very easily take her place. They weren’t the same in any other respect, but interpersonal relationships with solids always end up like this. Arrissa, Q, K, all very different people but with 1 feature linking them all through him.

O got up, pulled the bucket from under the bed and destabilized into his natural form. Just like at home.


	13. Same old same old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning sex

Q shot awake. The red under his eyes looked a little worse than usual. Late nights every day for 20 years will do that to ya. He looked around for O. His bucket was on the floor by his bed, empty. He was up and awake. What did he do last night? It was all coming back to him.  
Q: O!  
O: Yeah?  
O’s lady voice came from the bathroom  
Q: What are ya doing in there?  
O: I had a shower  
O comes out wearing a bathrobe and her hair tied up in a towel  
Q: Is that real?  
O: No..  
Q: Didn’t think so .. wait. Why did you bother showering if ..  
O: Makes me feel better  
Q: Was I really that bad?  
O huffed and joined Q on the bed  
O: I don’t recall you doing any of the work  
Q: I don’t remember you having muscles to get tired  
O: Do you like waking up to a woman in the morning?  
Q: I prefer when she’s in my bed  
O gets laid out with him again. Q makes himself the little spoon. O automatically cuddles him.  
Q: Big spoon with K?  
O: Yep  
Q nods  
Q: What time is it?  
O: Early. I didn’t wake you did I?  
Q: No.  
O drags him closer in  
Q: Are you sure K doesn’t mind?  
O: She hasn’t spoken of our arrangement in weeks  
Q: You think she’s at it with E?  
O: I don’t know, why would you ask me that?  
Q: Its a pleasant thought … for me anyway  
O: I don’t care. I love that woman .. no matter what she does  
Q: You have a funny way of showing it  
O: What do you mean?  
Q: You take her out, you have sleep overs, but that's it. I’ve only seen you kiss her once and that was years ago  
O: Do you think she expects more?  
Q: If she did, she’d have said something by now. I mean she dumped Shakaar because “the prophets don't will it”. If you’re not interested in someone, you should just tell them  
O: And if you are interested in someone?  
Q: Then definitely tell them. Bajoran symbolism is so interpretive. No clear cut rules or advice. I don’t know how they cope  
O: What do your gods say?  
Q: If it makes you money, do it  
O: This doesn’t make you money  
Q: So my gods don’t get an opinion. Simple  
O laughed.  
Q: What about you?  
O: Hm?  
Q: Did Dr M not make you go to Temple.  
O: Once. I was stared at by every person there. The seminar didn’t make any sense to me. Dr M was very controlling of my behaviour as it was so you can only imagine how he was in his place of worship.  
Q: That bad huh?  
O: I was expected to believe in one thing while suffering through another. The bajorans used their faith to remain as a community through the occupation. It only made me realise how different I was.  
Q: I guess that's why you didn’t enjoy the company of the vorta huh?  
O: Fuck those guys  
Q: Oof, there's that language again  
O: I don’t do it often  
Q: I know.  
O: I should get ready for work. Are you getting up?  
Q: It’s a Saturday. Bar’s not open ‘til 10  
O: Lucky you.  
O starts to get up, Q stops her.  
Q: If you’ve got time … I wouldn’t mind .. I mean if- Since you're here  
O: I don’t mind.  
O laid back down, Q rolled over. They kissed. O is thankful Q’s teeth aren’t big or pointed outward. Q is thankful O can get a woman's body right. It raises questions about who’s body he’s mimicking. It's not K or J and definitely not E’s. O pulls one of Q’s legs over her own. Q remains laid over her. O breaks the kiss and pushes him up onto his knees.  
O: Ever heard the saying fuck me sideways?  
Q: Swearing O  
O: Wanna give it a more literal meaning?  
Q: I love morning sex  
O swings her leg over his shoulder and watches Q completely lose himself in the sensation. O doesn’t mind. Either way Q finishes and he can’t feel it. He can’t feel the sensations, the build up, the urge. He doesn’t read people very well, but in bed their emotions come flooding out. No filters, no lies, just animalistic honesty.

Q makes all sorts of faces while he’s going for it. It brings O a sense of peace to see him completely obedient to his own nature and O’s need for order and compliance. K on the other hand moves O to how she wants him. She can be demanding but even that, O can understand. Q slows right down and shudders into a quiet mess on the quilt.  
O lays out with Q on the bed. Q has a sudden moment of clarity  
Q: O?  
O: Yeah  
Q: After we .. ya know.. Where does my ..’mess’ go? I know you don’t exactly have organs so-  
O: I’m sure you're aware I’m made of liquid  
Q: Yeah  
O: I seperate myself from yours and wash it off  
Q: That it?  
O: It works for all other materials as well. I was once covered in flour and it worked exactly the same  
Q laughed. O laughed with him


	14. Changing it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agreement gets more powerplay related. Get ready for cunnilingus.

K is catching her breath. O is once again laid out by her side staring into space.  
K: I would call that little experiment a success, wouldn’t you?  
O: If you think so?  
O reaches over and big spoons her. She’s still trying to cool off  
K: Does er .. Does Q ever ask for anything new?  
O: He doesn’t ask. He receives  
K laughs  
K: Then you should offer.  
O huffs. He holds her closer

O can see Q through the door of his office and through the window at the bar. He doesn’t look busy.  
O picks up a padd and messages him  
“Are you bored of any aspects of our arrangement?”  
Just vague enough to make Q either take the lead or ask  
Q looks through his window and catches O waving a padd about.  
Q texts back  
“Why’d ya ask?”  
Trust Q to make O do the work. O responds  
“If you wanted me to CHANGE anything, you can ask.”  
O taps the padd impatiently.  
Q responds  
“Such as?”  
O considers giving up and just telling him. No that would be too easy  
“I’ve seen your holonovels. I’m asking if you want to transfer them to real life ..”  
Q has got to be messing with him. He asks him to switch genders regularly so why would asking for a new shape be difficult for him? Is he embarrassed? Maybe he doesn’t want to upset him?  
Q finally responds  
“Is this K’s idea?”  
O could throw the padd at him  
“It is”  
O waits  
“Can you send me her fav’s?”  
O has no idea if he's supposed to do that. K did suggest it but is this too much? Surely K wouldn’t mind giving Q some ideas.  
“I've patched through a folder. Don’t open in public”  
O heard Q shout ‘What the fuck’ From over the road. O regrets asking  
Q responds though  
“I like the third one. I’m gonna send you some stuff in return”  
O huffs  
“Do it”  
Q takes his time responding. The file finally comes through. The whole folder is just lady parts on other species. O notes there's no ferengi parts. He rolls his eyes  
O: Xenophile

It's been a week.  
K is curious.  
K: So -  
O: Please don’t ask about him  
K: Why not?  
O: It got .. weird  
K: You know I want details  
O sighs and sits on the couch with her  
O: He sent me reference for races I didn’t even know existed  
K snorts  
O: It's not as simple as with you. He’s getting picky. He doesn’t know what he wants  
K: So I’m not picky am I?  
O: Not like that. You send me a picture, we get on with it. He sends me a picture and starts comparing me to the holosuite.  
K: Have you told him?  
O: I told him I’m getting pissed off with him.  
K waits for the rest of him rant  
O: I’ve done the party tricks, entertained people for hours and at first, it's fun. I enjoy the challenge. I’m proud of myself when I turn into something new and people are amazed, but then it's not fun because they take advantage. I’m not going back to that.  
K: It is because you're not in charge anymore?  
O has a moment of clarity  
O: He doesn’t seem to know what he’s doing with me!   
K: You should show him what you're supposed to do.  
O: Not exactly what I signed up for  
K: You didn’t sign up for any of this, but you're still doing it.  
O: Self improvement is important  
K: Then improve him  
K kisses him on the head

The next day  
O: Q!  
Q: What did I do now?  
O: Distribution of inappropriate content  
Q was about to fight with him on that one, until he realised O wasn’t smiling. O stared at him. Q works it out. This is foreplay.  
Q: I hope you’ve got evidence for those charges  
O: You sent it me 8 days ago  
O smirks. Q plays along  
O: Shall I bother with handcuffs?  
Q: Do I pose that much of a threat  
O grabs him by the arm and drags him out  
O: You’re right, I wont bother.

In the brig  
Q has O pinned to a bench.  
Q: You sure we’re alone?  
O: I made sure of it  
Q: Oh good  
They go back to kissing.  
Q: Switch please  
O shifts to being female. Q bites his lip. O rolls his eyes. They go back to kissing.   
Q starts trying to get his hands under her uniform. He knows it doesn't come off but it's a good indicator he's trying to move things along.  
O shifts the shirt off. Q gets very grabby. O grabs his wrists  
O: Slow down  
Q: Slow down? You took your shirt off  
O: And I can put it back on quicker  
Q: Don’t do that  
O: I want you to play along with something  
Q: Have we got time for this?  
O: I made sure we do  
Q sits up  
Q: What do you want?  
O: How dexterous is your tongue?  
Q needs a minute. O doesn’t have nerves. What does she really want?  
Q: Nothing special about it, why?  
O: I want you to try something…  
Q: The teeth might be a problem  
O: If they were, you’d know by now  
Q: Why do you even want this?  
O: Curiosity  
Q can’t argue with that. O gently pushes Q head down. Q shoves her hand away  
Q: I’m going I’m going  
O laughs and shifts naked. Q kneels at the end of the bench and gives it his best. O looks around.  
O: The fuck are you doing?  
Q: You can’t even feel it  
O: I can feel, I just don’t get sensations.  
Q: Then curiosity sated. I have no idea what I’m doing  
O: Do you want practice?  
Q: To what avail?  
O: You don’t disappoint anybody else  
Q: But you don’t get anything out of it!  
O: I still know what you're doing and it's embarrassing to say the least  
Q: And let me guess, you're amazing at it  
O: Obviously  
Q: I’ll bet you shape shift  
O: Don't need to  
Q: Prove it  
O shifts back to fully dressed and a guy. Q and O casually race back to the holosuites. Q plugs in a data crystal.  
The scene is one of the holonovels where the whole point is to go down on a girl. Q parks himself in a corner.  
Q: I ramped up the difficulty setting  
O smiles and huffs at him. Q crosses his arms and watches.  
The woman comes in.  
O: You don't think K will mind?  
Q: If she doesn’t mind what we do, I can’t see why this would be a problem  
O: Good point … Do you have to watch?  
Q: It’s the only way to know you didn’t cheat  
O: Fine by me

O carefully takes the woman's hand and spins to the bed. Q thinks he’s over doing it. O kneels between her legs and holds her hands as he kisses her. Q is getting impatient with him. O caresses down her body. The woman giggles and relaxes.  
Q: Get on with it  
O: Sshh  
O turns his attention back to her. Q looks mad. O slides down her torso and moves his hand to her thigh. The woman calmly exhales and O moves his hand up her leg, pushing the dress out of the way. Q is angrily sinking into the chair.

O finally kneels in front of her off the bed. Q sits up a bit to watch, but the guy is still playing with her thighs and hips, every now and then he rubs over the belly or kisses her.  
Q: For the love of god-  
O: Sshh!  
O keeps going. The woman giggles every now and then or her back arches. O giggles sometime too which really pisses Q off. The woman quickly inhales. Q shoots a look at whatever he’s doing. Unbelievable. He’s just started with his finger. Can he drag this out any more than he already is?!

Q starts phasing out. He doesn’t even know how long it was before he heard the woman finally moan. Q checks what he’s doing. He’s still not moved on from fingers. Q grumbles. The woman is still panting and writhing around on the bed. Q thinks he knows his game. If she finishes with his fingers then he doesn’t have to use his mouth. Sly bastard.  
Q leans back in his chair and waist for O’s disappointment when his plan doesn’t work. The game ends when you’ve successfully used your mouth. Q never plays this one off easy. It takes too long to win. The woman grabs the bed sheets and bucks her hips. O doesn’t move. Q waits for his annoyed grunt. But it doesn't come. Q is confused.

O grabs the woman by the hips and pulls her entire body closer to his position before starting again with his mouth. The woman makes a noise he’s never heard before. He’s not just confused, now he’s livid.  
Q: What the hell did you do?!  
O doesn’t answer, but the woman keeps wriggling and moaning and throwing her arms about. The game ends with her crying out and Q looking furious. O stands and the holosuite returns to normal  
Q: WHAT-  
O: Save it Q.  
Q: No, I want answers. It’s been half an hour. What did you do?  
O: The female orgasm can happen as many times as you want it to. I discovered if you can make it happen once, you can make the next one more intense.  
Q is stunned silent  
O: I wasn’t sure how high the settings go on this game, so I only made it happen once before finishing it.  
Q: That's not fair. You've had practice  
O: One woman for a year isn’t exactly comparable to - .. how many times have you played this?  
Q is offended. Not only has their quickie turned into a competition, but O is rubbing it in.  
Q: I get it. So I don’t get any until I can do what you just did?  
O: No, we’re still on, but it would be nice to stay in control  
Q: So you're gonna teach me how to do that?  
O: That was the offer  
Q: And we still fuck?  
O smirks  
O: Unless you want to change the agreement..?  
Q: C, bring back the scene, delete the character  
The room returns, O shifts to his female form. Q pushes her backward onto the bed. O laughs to himself. It's nice to be back in control.


	15. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to a have a chat .. no sex

Q wakes up.  
Q: Where am I?  
He looks around. The room is bare. The bed feels… unused. Through the door he can see some weird looking ornaments.  
Q: I’m at O’s?  
Q gets up. He's naked. Q panics. His clothes are folded by the bed. O must have just left him here to sleep.  
Q: What happened last night?  
He gets dressed and stumbles back to work. The promenade was empty. He has a headache. He finds E.  
Q: E?  
E: Q? Where have you been?  
Q: I have no idea. Were you here yesterday? I remember being behind the bar, then I wake up in bed.  
E: Not your own bed?  
Q: What happened last night?  
E: You were hammered. Like, I’ve never seen you so drunk. You stopped working and started joining peoples tables and conversations  
Q looks around.  
Q: Who’d I talk to?  
E: Everyone  
Q: That bad huh? I don’t remember drinking..  
E: I watched you take like 4 shots  
Q: I’m just guessing that I found O?  
E: Actually someone called security and he came ‘n’ collected you  
Q: Collected me?  
E: You wouldn’t go home. We had to do something  
Q: I .. um .. should probably go find him  
E nods. Q stumbles away  
On his travels, people keep looking at him funny. He just needs to ask O what he did.  
Eventually B spots him and runs over.  
Q: Doctor?  
B grabs his face and looks into his eyes  
B: Q, have you been drugged?  
Q: Have I?  
B: I thought you were acting strange last night. You need to go back to bed  
Q: I need to find O. I want to know what I did  
B: I can tell you that. You had a few glasses behind the bar, then you started chatting up random people, then you started revealing secrets and thoughts that should not have been said out loud, then O showed up and carried you off kicking and screaming.  
Q: I don’t remember doing that  
B: You should come to the infirmary  
Q: I’d like to talk to O first  
Q awkwardly runs off

Q finally finds O stood about on the promenade  
Q: O! What the hell happened last night?  
O: You need to go home and rest after yesterday's performance  
Q: No, I wanna know why I was at yours and why I was naked!  
O looks about. People are staring. He moves him to a quieter corner of the walkway  
O: If you really want to know, you made a jackass of yourself. You were telling people all sorts of embarrassing things  
Q: Like what?  
O: A very descript account of our engagements for a start  
Q: Oh good god  
O: Then when you saw me coming, you made some very lewd comments and public displays  
Q: Oohh nnooo  
O: I was forced to drag you all the way back to the habitat ring and you were determined not to go home.   
Q: So you convinced me we were going back to yours  
O nods  
O: That's when you stripped off and climbed into bed.  
Q: What happened next?  
O: I folded your clothes, you continued to share personal information and then fell asleep  
Q: Can I ask what I said?  
O: Do you wanna hear it in your own voice?  
No one likes hearing their own voice, but it would sound more believable if it sounded like him  
Q: I’m gonna regret this. Do it  
O mimics Q’s voice, affectations and slurs to the letter  
O: I miss your skin O. Sometimes I wanna touch your face .. remember that time you touched mine. It’s not like there's anything wrong with your face, but you gotta get used to it, ya know. Which makes me wonder how you can’t get ears right, but you have a fully functional-  
Q: Alright alright I get it  
O changes his voice back  
O: You asked.. And there was a lot more said than that in public  
Q: I’m never gonna drink again  
O: But you did ask where I got the body from ..  
Q has been meaning to ask but never remembers  
O: ..I made it up Q. I just kept all the same features but made them feminine  
Q: height, hair, ect?  
O nods  
Q: Did ur .. Did I say anything else I should know about?  
O: You mentioned the holosuite… Luckily none else knew what you were talking about, but you admitted to feeling very left out.  
Q: I did?  
O: Mm. Apparently, you wish you hadn't watched …  
O raises his eyebrows (or the shape where his eyebrows should be). Q winces.  
O: If you weren’t comfortable-  
Q: No, it wasn’t that. I felt a bit insulted when you said I wasn’t good, but I knew you weren't going to be supportive, so I made it into a challenge that I knew I would lose, then you did a really good job of it and I felt .. jealous?  
O: Jealous? Of a hologram?  
Q: I wanted what you gave her. Sometimes I wish you were gentle with me, but I didn’t want to ask. I don’t know what you get out of me. I don’t know why you asked if I wanted you to shapeshift different things for me. Why did you offer?  
O: I like seeing you enjoy yourself in different ways. I like being the dominant force I guess  
Q: No, I get ya. But you don’t have to be rough with me to be incharge ya know?  
O: That was why we ended up in the holosuite. If you’d have said something earlier…  
Q: No, I didn’t like that she was having a good time, petty, I know, but I didn’t like that I couldn’t do anything…  
O: Do anything?  
Q: I wasn’t involved … One minute we’re doing our usual bit in the brigg and the next I’m cucking you in a holosuite.  
O: So you just don’t like watching?  
Q: I guess?  
O: Then just say that. I don’t like upsetting you Q. It's fun to scare you, it's fun to pull your chain, but my intention is never to hurt you.  
Q: I trust you like that, but I guess I didn’t wanna back down either  
O: Then show me that trust by saying something .. Remember that time I went too far?  
Q: Boy do I.  
O: Then we shall add this to the agreement  
Q smiles. O offers his wrist. Q taps it with his and they pull their fists to their chest  
Q: Hows .. urm .. How are we dealing with the embarrassing press?  
O: Some catastrophe will happen and everyone will forget it ever happened  
Q: I’ve never wanted a disaster more than right now  
O: Don’t let G hear you say that  
They laugh

G was listening in with B  
B: Are you crying?  
G: If they break up, I swear, there will be a catastrophe  
B sighs


	16. Another quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O surprises Q

Q is wandering around his quarters. O is in here somewhere.   
Q starts looking for things out of place, but the last time he did this, he hid as his pajamas and must have hid the real ones.  
Q’s ears pick up a sound. Flapping?  
Q turns and there's a bat coming at him. O reverts back to himself as soon as Q falls onto the bed.  
Q: Switch please  
Lady O is sat over Q’s hips  
O: I was thinking we practice you on top  
Q: You know I suck at that  
O smiles down on him.   
Q: God, I hate you  
Q tries to roll them over but O remains sat in place. Q gives up. O falls sideways and uses her thighs to pull Q over and on top.  
Q leans down and they kiss.  
Q: Does K not mind that you don’t breath?  
O: She’s never mentioned it  
Q: Oh ok  
They go back to kissing. Q’s hand wanders down O’s hip, O runs her hand up Q’s neck to his ear. Q jumps.  
Q eventually starts unbuttoning his trousers. O shifts naked. Q’s hand goes back to O’s body. O’s hands take over between Q’s legs. Q’s breathing becomes more responsive. O smiles. Q sits up and looks down on O. O raises her eyebrows. Q gets the message.

O is patient waiting for Q to finally position himself correctly. Q has spent a good couple of minutes now lining himself up, shuffling back, deciding he's not comfortable, leaning forward, sitting further up and finally getting on with it. O’s hands interlock on her chest. Q thrusts and squeaks. O just lets him get on with it. She closes her eyes and relaxes.

Q makes all sorts of noises. O likes listening, but it feels weird watching when she doesn’t reciprocate the feeling. Q sounds out of breath at this point. It took him longer to set up than to run out of energy.  
O: Need some encouragement?  
If those words have come out in his guy voice, Q might have argued with him, but the lady voice has a sincerity to it that Q really needs right now  
Q: Sure  
O vibrates. Q’s nails dig into the bed sheets. O smiles and lolls back into the pillows. Q starts again. The noises are a lot more intense this time, his movements seem more controlled. Q finally finishes and just lays on O. O stops the vibration and cuddles him just laid there struggling to breath.

If she leaves him like this he is going to fall asleep  
O: Q? Get dressed for bed  
Q awkwardly brings himself round but doesn’t get up. O melts. Q falls face first onto the bed. O re emerges in the bathroom  
O: You better be in your pajamas by the time I come back  
Q: Your version of cleaning up is essentially washing your hands, you know that's not enough time  
O laughs to herself


	17. The chair thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak and Bashir get nosey .. no sex

Q is doing his usual bit while Mourn is chattering away as he does. Q can hear B and G coming a mile away. They’re always arguing, but today the argument is moving.  
G: I’m not being rude  
B: There is nothing about this that ISN’T rude  
Q watches the two of them chasing each other down the walk way and into the bar  
G: I’ll prove he doesn’t mind!  
B: Q, don’t answer him  
Q backs a up a bit, thinking about calling security  
G: I can’t sleep. I need to know what O did to scare you?  
B: I’ve told him it’s none of his business  
G: But I have a very active imagination and we are discussing a shapeshifter.  
Q: I can assure you it wasn’t serious  
G: I need to know  
B sighs  
Q: If you really must know … I like surprises. It's nice to let him come up with fun ways to torment me-  
B: I know that feeling  
G: Your disobedience knows no bounds  
B and G smile at each other  
Q: And one time I panicked and it was over. Simple  
G: But what did he actually do?  
B: It doesn’t matter what he did  
Q: You know I work late cleaning up .. well it gives him more places to hide too.  
G: Sounds exciting  
Q: It is. I didn’t see it coming. One second I’m cleaning up, the next I'm strapped to a chair. I panicked and it was over. I didn’t even see him shapeshift.  
B: When you say you panicked..?  
Q: I mean I didn’t realise it was him until I said stop. I blinked and the chair didn’t exist anymore and he was just .. there. I was on the floor, he was knelt in front of me.  
G leans in  
Q: He said he was sorry. I said a bit of warning would be nice. It would have been nice to see where this was going but awewell.  
B: That's it? He was a chair?  
Q: He also caught me off guard once by walking in on the ceiling-  
G: Wait what?  
Q: You didn’t know he could do that?  
B: No?  
Q: Neither did I. It makes sense. If he can walk through space, why shouldn’t he be able to walk over the ceiling. K once told me she found him sat crossed legged reading a padd upside down.   
Q laughs  
Q: She said they both seemed as surprised as each other  
B: I can’t imagine walking into my house to find someone just casually reading on the ceiling.  
Q: I think he was hoping to be right way round when she came home  
G: Any more? I really need to know  
Q: On more than one occasion he has mimicked my and other people voices  
B: In what way?  
Q: Like, he repeats things I’ve said in private back to me to let me know he was hiding when I said it. He sometimes makes me jump by sounding like members of the crew when I can’t see him.  
G: Details please?  
Q: I was once shoving inventory around when K suddenly asked what I was doing in here. Obviously I jumped out of my skin. O is sitting on the stairs laughing his ass off!  
B snorts. G gives him a look. The laughter stops  
Q: Anything else you want?  
B: Does K know?  
Q: That he scared me? No. I usually like it  
B: I mean does she know that he’s different with you?  
Q: Yeah. We talk a lot actually since … Recently. The way she describes him, you would think we were talking about two different people  
G: And you don’t mind that?  
Q: No? It's nice to have different sides to the same coin isn’t it?  
B: We understand  
G: On the note of understanding, single woman, 4 O’clock  
B spins around to spot the young woman  
B: Excuse me gents  
B goes over with his best pick up line  
G: 9 times out of 10 he fails  
Q: Then why’d you even bother?  
G: Nice to watch him succeed, nice to watch him fail.  
The woman laughs. B glances over at G and Q. G spins back round to Q.  
G: Can you hear what they’re saying?  
Q: Loud and clear. Wanna listen in?  
G: Sure  
Q: He asked if she’s new and needs a check up ..  
G scoffs  
Q: Now she's telling him he's trying too hard  
G laughs  
Q: How are you just okay hearing this?  
G: How do you cope when K is obviously his priority  
That hurt  
Q: B’s offering her dinner  
G: Oh, far too fast  
Q: HA, she said she’ll think about it  
G: He’s lost her  
Q: And I like that K is just fine with what we do  
G: So he’s not going to make you jealous on purpose?  
Q: Why would he do that?  
G: I like to embarrass B by picking up where he left off and befriending the women he fails with. Sadistic I know, but I think he likes it  
Q: That sounds awful.   
G: Not for me or the girls


	18. Surprising Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira wants to know what she's missing (No actaul sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones supposed to be uncomfortable to read, so bit of a warning, K gets scared

O skips into Q’s bar. For a Thursday, it's busy. The music is fighting for attention over the chattering. No trouble happening in here, just general drunk rowdiness. O finally spots Q. He’s making goo goo eyes at a Romulan woman. She’s smiling back and seems to be telling him a story. O is happy for him. O backs off before Q spots him.

O sits in his office and waits for the night crew to take over. He decides to walk home. He's been taking the vents a lot lately. K gives him a warm smile as he walks through the door.  
K: Hey sweetheart. Thought you’d be at Q’s?  
O: He seemed preoccupied  
K: Been replaced have you?  
O huffs  
O: He couldn’t keep a woman if his latinum depended on it  
K: Strong words.  
O joins her on the couch. She lays on him. He runs his fingers through her hair. She relaxes and concentrates on the sensation  
K: O?  
O: Mhm?  
K: I was thinking .. Do you wanna change things up?  
O: In what way?  
O is really hoping this is some sort of challenge, but her tone would suggest otherwise  
K: I kinda want ‘surprising’  
O freezes  
O: You’ve been talking to Q haven’t you?  
K: Not a crime .. unless you're gonna arrest me anyway  
O: What did he tell you?  
K: That he likes it when you ‘surprise’ him. I wanna know what I’m missing out on  
O: I don’t think you’d appreciate it  
K: What's that supposed to mean?  
O: It means Q isn’t the type to fight back. Q makes his life as easy as possible and enjoys when that control is taken away from him. You, on the other hand, enjoy a challenge. You solve problems and fight what can’t can’t be fixed.  
K: Promise I’ll play along  
O: You don’t like being out of control  
K: Maybe I’d like to test that theory  
O thinks about this. She’s never gonna let this go. She knows he’s right, but she needs her curiosity sating. He can’t ruin it for her and he can’t give her exactly what Q likes. Time to adapt the scene  
O: Alright. But remember that you asked.  
K jumps up.  
K: Right. How does this start?  
O: The whole point is that you don’t know when it starts. I need to go get something.  
He kisses her on the head and walks out. K is not sure what to do. Does she go back to reading? Is she supposed to go get him? Maybe she just needs to wait it out? She did plan on a shower.. But she doesn’t know when he’s coming back.

Either way he has opportunities to surprise her. She gets in the shower.  
Showering while waiting for someone to tackle you the way Q describes, is terrifying. She kept checking over her shoulder, she listened out for any noise that would indicate he’s near. Is this why Q is always so paranoid?  
She dries, dresses and wanders around the room in her pajamas. What’s he waiting for?

She gets settled back down with her padd, sort of. Every other word she looks up to check nothings moved. It's unsettling to think anything could be him, or he might not even be in the room. He could be sat watching her. He could be waiting for her to do something. She can’t seem to settle. Her heart beats like she's running but she sat in silence .. alone?

There is a whirring noise. She looks up. Nothing has moved .. she thinks? The lights go off.  
K: C, lights  
C: Cannot comply  
This has got to be O’s doing. The more she thinks about it, the more she convinces herself she’s wrong. She might actually be in danger .. or maybe this is the plan. Or maybe, as the acting captain, she’s being targeted. She knows the room well enough to reach for a phaser in a draw.

Its not there

Definitely O. It's got to be O messing with her. She stands with her back to the draws and looks around the room. Even in darkeness surely she can see movement, but there is none. What’s he waiting for? She's scared. That is the point. Unless there's more to come? 

She knows she can end this by telling him to stop, but then she’d be giving in. O told her she wouldn’t be into it, but here she is hyperventilating in a dark room.

One of her wrists is caught on something. She spins to face it only to have the other one caught too. She jumps back. she’s been handcuffed. Typical. Officer O put her in handcuffs. Well, she did ask earlier if he was going to arrest her, but she didn’t think he’d actually do it. 

Something on the other side of the room definitely made a noise. She looks toward it, trying to make out what moved, but before she can put her finger on it, something grabbed her leg and put her on the floor. She still can’t see what’s happening, but the mysterious force has gone.  
O: Still good?  
K: Where the hell are you?  
O’s laugh seems to come from no particular direction. She's getting angry now. She can’t get out of the cuffs, she’s been put on the floor and she can’t even see what’s coming next.  
K: Whatever you’re doing, get on with it!  
O: Sshh. Patience  
She listens over her heavy breathing in hope that she can determine where the voice is coming from. No luck.

How does Q cope with this? She starts trying to get up. She's not sure if he's gonna put her back on the floor or if he needs her to stand back up for some reason. She's up and still nothings changed. She decides to hold her ground. She waits. He said patience. This is part of the plan. Or was it reverse psychology to make her move. This is getting unbearable.

O: Hi  
Her flight or fight response kicks and she spins round to hit him. There's no one there. Now she is panicking. She didn’t even hear him shift. Was he even there to begin with? Something grabs her shoulder and pulls her backward. She flinches as she realises she’s landed on the couch. She can’t calm her breathing down.  
K: O, stop.  
O: Lights on  
The lights blind her, but a few blinks and she realises he’s just stood behind the couch, resting on his elbows. Forearms crossed.  
O: Too much?  
K starts to breathe normally  
K: Q likes this?  
O nods as he calmly looks down on her.  
O: Are you shaking?  
K looks down on her hands. She is. O reaches for the cuff and shifts his fingers into the locks, releasing her hands. He removes them for her.  
K: What was the plan?  
O looks confused?  
K: What were you gonna do?  
O: Why’d you ask?  
K: I can’t imagine this turning into .. well-  
O: You didn’t let it get there. I told you wouldn’t enjoy it  
K: It seemed so forceful  
O: It gets a lot worse with Q. I can assure you  
K needs a minute. She lays back down.   
K: Has Q ever said stop?  
O: Once. We fixed it though  
K: Was it like this?  
O: No.   
K: Did you hurt him?  
O: God no.  
K: You weren’t gonna hurt me?  
O: I would never  
K nods. O holds her hand. K takes a deep breath  
K: I’m alright  
O: I believe you

The next day   
K is spotted at Q’s.  
Q: Wanna talk?  
K: Yeah, actually, I have a few questions  
Q sits down.  
K: What excites you about being surprised?  
Q: I told you not to ask him  
K: Well I did and now I’m worried. Are you okay?  
Q: I’m fine. You don’t look so good though  
K: I panicked  
Q: Did he do the chair thing?  
K: The what?  
Q: Never mind. What did he do?  
K: It was dark, then I was hand cuffed… I - I panicked  
Q: Normal day at the office for me. Not for everyone  
K: But what do you get out of it?  
Q shrugs  
Q: I don’t know. Cardassians are rough. Klingons are rough. Vulcans get rough. I guess I just have a type  
K nods.  
Q: I wouldn’t worry about it. He can fall in and out of .. rough, as often as you like so just don’t go back to it  
K: I have never been scared of him before. I don’t know what I expected  
Q: You tried it, you didn’t like it. Simple. No one got hurt and he still loves you.  
K: I suppose so huh  
Q: Even though, I found something you might like to try with him .. if you haven’t already  
K: I think I’ve had enough experimenting for one day  
Q: Did you know he can vibrate?  
K’s eyes shoot up at Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all ya'll who were scared where that was going, I swear O was going to get tender with her... Until she said stop


	19. You won't see him coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and O go back to their usual bit. O and K go back to theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is coming to an end

It's been a few days. O is going over events in his head. K is over the whole situation and he knows she told Q. All this started because Q was getting friendly with a woman. O shouldn’t think like that. It's his fault that K got scared, but this does raise questions about that woman.  
O runs off to go pester him about it.

O: Q!  
Q: What did I do?  
O: You tell me.  
Q: I know better than to answer questions like that  
O: Fine, I’ll interrogate you about something else. 3 days ago, you were spotted with a woman…  
Q: What did she tell ya?  
O: Oh, there's something to tell is there?  
Q just walked into a trap.  
Q: I only ask because she very much enjoyed herself  
O: Let me guess, one night stand and then you kicked her out  
Q: You know me so well  
O: So what, pray tell, did she enjoy?  
Q: Do you want details?  
O nods. Q puts down the glass and leans in smiling.  
Q: Remember that practice in the holosuite ? Well, it served her very well .. if you catch my drift  
O: My teachings I assume?  
Q: She didn’t mind my personal spin on things  
O smiles at him. Q smiles back  
Q: Thank you by the way  
O: I’m glad I helped  
There was a solemn silence for a moment  
Q: K came in here a few days ago too  
O: I told her she wouldn’t like it  
Q: That's what I said, but she had to ask anyway didn’t she  
O and Q nodded to each other  
O: Were ..Were you asking or ..?  
Q: I might be hinting …  
O nods  
O: You won’t see my coming  
Q: But you’ll see m-  
O: -You know, you didn’t have to go there  
Q: You basically set that one up for me  
O: I’ll set you up in a minute  
Q: Now look who’s talking  
O angrily walks off. Q smiles smugly to himself

Q goes home early. He knows O is coming for him and after hearing K got scared, he’s even more excited. O was definitely still in his office when he left.   
Q replicates dinner. He takes the top layers of his suit off. Puts some music on. It's nice to have time to do nothing. Who knows when O is coming so staying relaxed makes it even harder for O to scare him.  
6 Oclock. O is definitely no longer at work. He knows he’ll be expecting him.  
The music stops. Q sits up.  
Q: He’s here  
Q starts looking around for him. It begins. Q gets up and wanders around. The smile on Q’s face is getting out of hand. Q listens for anything. His ears usually pick up O oozing about or scuttling through the walls.  
Q starts getting frantic. No sound, no movement. Q’s neck is gripped by a hand behind him.  
O: Hands by your sides  
O sounds as firm as he holds. Q freezes up.  
O: Walk  
The hand slowly pushes forward. Q lets O lead him. They end up in the bedroom. O stops them at the bed. The hand melts and solidifies as a collar. Q remains stiff as a board.  
O: Undress  
O’s voice was commanding. This is not a request, not a suggestion, no choice in the matter. Q realised that the collar had a leash attached. Q has no chance of moving anywhere O doesn’t want. The lead also means he won't be removing his shirt. Q slowly unbuckled his trousers and removed them, never turning to see what O was doing.  
O: Keep going  
That almost sounded pleased. Q took a breath and took off his briefs.  
O: Arms up.  
As if he wasn’t naked enough already. Q raised his arms, O lifted the shirt over the collar, fused a new line under the shirt and dissipated the original lead. The shirt was off. Q was completely naked. A finger ran up Q’s spine. He shuddered.  
O: Still good  
Q mumbled in response. O waited  
Q: Yes  
The collar retracted. O pushed Q onto his front on the bed. Q was about to kneel up but O’s hand gripped his neck again and held him down. Q smiles into the covers. O’s knees separate Q’s legs. A pillow is jammed under Q’s belly. Q’s breathing becomes a quiet laugh.   
Now he heard O shift. Q tingles with excitement. He can feel O’s legs resting behind his own. O puts his full body weight on Q as he pushes forward. Q made a giddy squeal. The movement was slow and repetitive. Q became tranquil under him. Being exposed and laid out like this was part of the thrill. O was slowly picking up the pace, not noticeably so, but Q could feel his own tension rising nonetheless.

O’s hand moved from his neck. It slid down Q’s shoulder and raised his arm above his head. Q instinctively raised the other to match it. O grasps both his overlapping wrists, forcing him into much more forward position. Q can feel him on his back to to some degree, his full body weight on his wrists. The hits suddenly get heavier and the new angle only intensifies the feeling.

Q bites his lip. He’s got about 30 seconds at best. Something runs up the back of his ear, finally breaking Q’s silence into a jumpy moan. Q wriggled a bit, he knows he can't get out, O remained in place with ease. Q’s breathing sounded like half formed words between gasps. O was sure he was sweating. Q arched up and tensed one last time. O gently slowed down and pulled away as at once.

Q was suddenly alone and cold. He rolled off the pillow. O wasn’t in the room anymore. Q laughed to himself and fell backwards onto the bed.

Meanwhile  
K is staring intently in a mirror. It’s not often she has to put an earring in on the other side. O reforms behind her.  
K: Hello stranger  
O moves in and cuddles her. She tilts her head to the side and he kisses up her neck. She hums.  
O: Nearly ready?  
K: Almost. Could you put this necklace on me  
He takes it and carefully locks it around her neck. Earring in, she's ready to go. He takes her hand and she follows his head up.  
K: I love date night  
He kisses her on the head.  
O: I love you  
She blushes and they leave.


	20. Heres to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cocks gun* Time to get wholesome

O’s monologue  
It's been 20 years. G and B were the first to go. They tried to start a family but the law requires that they get married to give G any form of citizenship. They moved to somewhere called Australia. B claimed it was very hot and very dry with lots of exotic animals.  
M and his family were next. Since the federation's war with the dominion ended, they offered him a job teaching, but Ke would be left with nothing again, so they moved to Bajor. M still teaches, Ke made her name in horticulture.  
E left to go do some soul searching. Without S, she was lost with no guidance and with W hanging over her shoulder she decided she needed space.  
W on the other hand ran back to starfleet looking for some security.  
K was the last to go. The station was slowly turning into a tourist attraction. A tourist attraction that Bajor really needed. It made a nice change from being invaded. K wasn’t built to run a tourist attraction. She's a fighter. She needed to do something productive… That's when she left.  
I didn’t go with her. She settled down, adopted a family from that war orphans place she was always talking about. We keep in contact, but we both have our hands full. She’s the colonel of a military base and I’m chasing petty criminals down the promenade.  
Which brings me to Q. Since the change of purpose, the station brings him twice as much profit as he was. He bought another space. Now there's Q’s bar and Q’s casino. I spend a lot of time settling disputes in that place.  
Q and I saw each other so often we eventually decided to make life easier we should move in together. Cheaper for him while I get to keep and eye on him. We wake up, go to work, come home and repeat. He allowed me to install things to shapeshift on, as long as he could have space for his collections and personal belongings.  
Our arrangement ends as soon as one of us settles permanently, but I don’t see that happening soon, if not ever. Q shows no interest in anything that doesn’t earn him money, and women drain him of it, nor will he go back to ferenginar. Solids don’t show me much attention unless I’m doing tricks, and considering the station was at war with shapeshifters, I have a lot more eyes on me than I did.  
Q: Could you leave poor Mourn alone! You're gonna bore him to tears  
O: I thought he should know how it feels to listen for once  
Q: Was that all you came in for? To annoy Mourn?  
O: Actually that freighter you were keeping tabs on has been delayed, but you were so busy staring at that couple, I decided to talk to mourn while I wait  
Q: The freighter’s gonna be late? Damn it!  
O: Oh calm down, supplies aren’t that low  
Q: They don’t have to be to surprise the customers with new and exotic drinks  
O: How much are you over charging?  
Q: Only 10%.. You seem to think I’m a monster-  
A woman screams and a man runs, arms full of latinum, from the Casino over the road. O and Q both sigh  
O: Why do they always run?  
Q: I Never did! You taking the vent?  
O: I was gonna fly, but the vent would be quicker  
Q nods. O melts into the vents. Q turns to the console and presses a button. He watches on security cameras as the guy runs down the corridor and is tripped and apprehended by O as he reforms his shape.  
Q: Keeping order while keeping my profits. Gotta love him.  
Onlookers watch as O drags the guy to the brigg.

Q and O are at home. O is laid in some form of hammock reading. Q is reorganising his stuff on the ground  
Q: O, did you move that padd I was using yesterday?  
O: I may have confiscated it  
Q: Why?  
O: It had your latest little scheme on it  
Q: Not illegal!  
O: But it is immoral  
Q: Where’d you hide it?  
O laughs as Q frantically searches for it  
Q: It's on your bookshelf isn’t it?  
O pulls it out of the shelf on the wall near the ceiling  
O: Come get it  
Q: I hate you, do you know that?  
O: Hate you too  
O drops the padd. Q jumps to catch it.  
The console beeps. O and Q look at each other  
O: C, who is calling?  
C: K is calling  
O jumps out and runs down his climbing frame esque furniture. He taps the console  
K: O, Hi  
O: Hi  
K: I hate to ask, but do you mind babysitting? We’re going to a conference and the kids are going to be bored out of their-  
O: -Hold on  
O turns to Q. Q nods  
O: Yeah, we don’t mind  
K: Oh great. I know they had lots of fun last time, I don’t know how Q feels about this-  
O: -Q! How’d you feel about babysitting?  
Q: I already said yes!  
O: Now you know  
K laughs.  
K: Alright, we’ll be on tomorrow's transport. See ya  
O: Bye  
The call ends  
O: I miss you  
Q: O, it's been 10 years. She's married. When are you going to get over her?  
O: Are you over Grilka?  
Q: Absolutely not  
O: Then don’t judge  
Q huff  
Q: We better set up the other beds  
O: T will probably want a hammock  
Q: S will want the bed under mine  
O: Does P still sleep in cot?  
Q: She like 6, I hope not  
O: We’ll ask when they get here  
Q nods in agreement and they start rearranging again

The next day  
K finds O stood as he does outside Q’s. They smile and embrasse. The eldest child is a Cardassian boy, the other two are Bajoran girls. Q nods to the kids. The girls run at O who ends up being dragged down for a hug.  
K: Good to see you're keeping busy  
Q: Says you?  
O is being pestered to turn into stuff by the kids.  
O: Q, you got a holosuite open?  
Th kids cheer  
Q: Good idea. We’ll leave them unattended in a room that makes your wildest dreams come true  
O: Unattended? You're watching them until tonight and I’ll take over  
Q considers. O does keep his casino safe and Q will be wanting to watch the bar tonight  
K laughs  
Q: Fine! But I’m borrowing your no gravity program  
Q walks the little trio off  
O: It’s nice to see you again  
K: You too. How are you keeping?  
O: Same old, I guess  
K: You look like an old married couple  
O: Glad to see that's not changed either  
K laughs. O laughs too. Tourists walk by and stare at O and K  
K: Looks like you’re a bit of a celebrity here?  
O: People come here to hear about how the dominion war ended … Then they see a changeling. Of course they stare  
K: There was a time when that would have really upset you  
O: Glad to see I have changed… as have you  
O points to her grey streaks  
K: Yeah, I decided against dying it.  
O: It suits you  
K smiles. Her com badge beeps.  
K: I’m sorry, I have to-  
O: No, it's fine. I’ll see you when you come for-  
K: Yes, I’ll be back tomorrow I swear  
O: Take your time. We don’t mind  
K: Thank you.  
They wave to each other goodbye. O goes back to waiting for trouble to occur

At home.  
Q: I said give that back  
P is running around the room with a doll in her hand, being chased by Q, T is swinging of the ropes and S is replocating a stupid amount of candy  
Q: I was not built to be a parent  
O comes in, S stops shoving candy in his mouth, T drops to the floor and P hands Q his doll back  
O: That's more like  
P: Q did a swear  
Q: No, I did not  
The whole room returns to chaos again  
O: Q, did you try board games?  
Q: DID I?  
O rolls his eyes and collects P up in his arms. He turns the replicator off and sits the two of them down with monopoly. T joins them out of curiosity  
Q: It was that easy?  
O: Are you playing?  
Q: They’re your responsibility now  
Q legs it. O starts the game.

Hours later, kids are fed and tired. T climbed to the hammock herself. P wants a hammock only because her sister does. O puts her in the spare one, a little lower to the ground because of her age. O sets his bucket up in the main room. O and Q did customise the bed to accommodate O sleeping in it, but since the girls might need something in the night he returns to the bucket.  
S calmly chooses a padd to read and sorts his own bed out. Cardassian kids aren’t known for being playful so he sleeps on a pull out bed from under the main bed. Q will sneak in at stupid o’clock later.  
T: Uncle O?  
O: Yes?  
T: Why do you live with The Ferengi?  
O: Don’t call him that  
P: He said don't call him Mr Q  
S from the other room  
S: He also dislikes the term uncle for children who do not share his bloodline  
O: ‘The Ferengi’ it is. Q and I live together because neither of us wants to be alone  
S: Same  
P: Mom said stop making nasty comments  
S: Make me  
T: O, S is being not nice  
O: S, just don’t tonight eh?  
S grumbles from the other room  
P: The Ferengi says you're from the other side of the worm hole  
O: How did that come into conversation?  
S: Your program is set in the gamma quadrent dumb-  
O: -Language! Yes, Shapeshifters are from the otherside  
T: Is that why you’re alone?  
S: Now who’s being rude  
O: Kids .. I don't know what .. ‘The Ferengi’ told you, but I’m happy here  
P: Can we have a story?  
O: Sure-  
T: Aunty please  
O sighs and shifts genders and voices. S throws the padd he was reading through the door. O catches it. She gets seated  
O: Chapter one; An event.

The next morning O is kicked out of his bucket, he reforms on the floor.  
Q: They’re hungry and S is 100 percent sure he’s allowed candy  
O: Like hell he is  
S: So close yet so far  
T: AUNTY!  
Q looks confused. O shifts and gets up.  
O: I’m thinking pancakes  
Q: I didn’t realise they knew about .. THIS  
O: It started last time they were here. They also appreciate my ability to mimic voices  
O is pushing buttons on the replicator  
P: Aunt O read us a story  
S: I also find her voice soothing  
O: See...  
O puts the plates on the table. Q still can’t get over that the kids just innocently ask him to be a her and he does it.  
O: 3 for S, 2 for T and P  
P: Why does he get more?  
Q: You didn’t even finish your fruit bag yesterday  
T: C, time?  
C: 7:30 AM  
The kids and Q eat the food.  
S: I require the fruit supplement  
Q: Is it just me, or does he remind you of W?  
O passes S the jam  
O: Like a W and G hybrid  
P: Who is W?  
Q: An old friend of ours  
S: I assume this is a compliment?  
O and Q look at each other  
O: Do you remember that Klingon who joined starfleet and captained a ship against the borg?  
Q: We knew him  
P and T are confused  
S: Is milkshake appropriate as a breakfast drink?  
P: I want milkshake!  
T: Chocolate please  
O goes back to the replicator  
Q: I didn’t think Cardassians drank milk?  
S: I am currently enduring a growth spurt  
Q and O give each other a weird look. P and T are still confused

A whole day of letting the kids spin the dabbo wheels for fun and stopping S from drinking things he found on the bar passes before K finally comes from them. O and Q wave them off again.  
Q: I didn’t sleep last night and it's all your fault  
O: Pft, you let that boy share your room because he doesn’t want to be in the same room as his sisters. That is your fault for agreeing with him.  
Q goes back to the bar. O follows him  
Q: I don’t know why I agree. Every few months she does this. It’s why we have so many beds in our quarters  
O: If you didn’t enjoy the chaos you wouldn’t agree to it  
Q: I agree to it because it means you get to see her again, if only for 10 seconds  
O: PFT. You like it because they play in the casino and the customers think its really cute so they stay  
Q: You just reminded me, why do you switch from uncle to aunt?  
O shrugs  
O: Sometimes they need to hear a woman's voice  
Q: So, it's to keep order?  
O: Why don’t you like the term uncle anymore?  
Q: Since N left, I don’t like hearing it  
O: Well you're down in their books as “The Ferengi” because they don’t know what to call you  
Q: I’ve been called worse

At home  
O is doing some weird goo massage thing while Q reads to him from the bed. O is sat against the headboard while Q sits with his back to his chest.  
Q: Did you want kids?  
O: Yes and no  
Q: Why no?  
O: I would have a family that I might outlive. That's why Laas gave up  
Q: Your basing your opinion on what Laas said?  
O: The guy was 200!  
Q: Probably dead now though  
O: Unless a founder found him and cured him  
Q: Unlikely  
O: He did sound very much like one of them though  
Q: If only he and Weyoun would have met.  
O scoffs. Q laughs  
Q: Do you think B and G ever decided on a family?  
O: I imagine they did but parented very differently  
Q: Oof  
O: What about E?  
Q: I hope she's putting all those skills to good use. Remember when we played baseball?  
O: I remember when YOU played baseball, I remember being the umpire. It wouldn’t have been fair for me to play  
Q: It wasn’t fair to have a team of trained Vulcans versus a few hoomans, a trill, 3 Ferengi and a Klingon  
O: I still don’t know why he agreed. The teams didn’t match, we were at war, and no one apart from S gave a damn-  
Q: We played out of spite O. You should try it some time  
O: Doesn’t sound very appealing  
Q: You enjoyed telling that Vulcan to get off the pitch  
O: And I did get a new set of rules to learn  
Q: How long did it take you to learn?  
O: I read it once and was ready, but S insisted I do ‘the moves’  
Q: That's what you were doing while we were running around in a holosuite like idiots?  
O laughs  
O: You heard anything from Z recently?  
Q: They moved to Risa, remember. I won't hear a word until he dies probably  
O: How old is he?  
Q: Gotta be in his 400’s by now  
O: What's the human age?  
Q: 80’s  
O: Oh, he’ll be around for a while. How old are you again?  
Q: Older than you  
O: I know that part. You seem to keep track of time better than me  
Q: Says he with a memory that lasts forever  
O: I remember your age the last time you told me, but I don’t know how long ago that was  
Q: I’m in my 30’s by human numbers. That’s all you need  
O: Right. We need to go to bed.  
Q sighs and gets up. O raises the barriers that keep his liquid form in the bed. A few years ago, O fell asleep with Q and reverted to a liquid for the night. Since then they had retractable barriers put on so O doesn't seep off in the night. Q doesn’t seem to mind sleeping in a puddle, but considering ferenginar has never seen a dry day...  
Q suddenly stops  
Q: Are .. Are you actually tired?  
O: Is now good?  
Q: Switch please  
O shifts to female form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can image the rest.  
> I did not a plan for this.  
> Hope you enjoyed the ride


End file.
